Passion Destructrice
by Merydhrae
Summary: La guerre est finie et tout le monde essaye de se reconstruire, y compris les Weasley et leurs proches. Alors que les problèmes banals du quotidien réapparaissent, Hermione et Arthur tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un soir d'été. Ce qui devait être une simple nuit d'amour se transforme en passion dévorante qui leur apportera le véritable bonheur, ou les mènera à leur perte.
1. Amour Consommé

CHAPITRE UN: AMOUR CONSOMMÉ

S'il y avait bien un endroit tranquille, paisible, où il fait bon vivre en Grande Bretagne, c'était bien la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Et il se trouvait que c'était la nouvelle maison de Bill et Fleur, qui avait été utilisée par l'Ordre comme quartier général pendant la guerre et qui restait désormais un endroit calme, à disposition de toute la famille Weasley pour les vacances. Et c'est précisément ce que la famille avait décidé de faire en ce milieu du mois d'août 1998, peu de temps après la Bataille de Poudlard, qui avait tragiquement coûté la vie à Fred. En plus de toute la famille Weasley rassemblée, il y avait également Harry et Hermione. Le premier avait décidé de venir directement passer ses vacances avec les Weasley, d'abord au Terrier puis à cet endroit, n'étant plus tenu de se rendre chez les Dursley maintenant qu'il était majeur. Et la deuxième avait également décidé de les rejoindre, après avoir levé le sortilège qui avait fait perdre tout souvenir de son existence à ses parents, et après avoir bien sûr profité d'eux le premier mois de vacances.

Cette journée se passa comme les autres, jusqu'au coucher du soleil du moins, avec énormément de mouvements et d'activités dans la maison et aux alentours. Alors que certains s'étaient amusés à jouer au Quidditch, virevoltant entre les vagues et les collines de sable, d'autres étaient restés tranquillement dans un coin un peu ombragé du jardin pour discuter tranquillement. C'était notamment le cas de Mrs. Weasley et de Fleur, qui avaient noué de nombreux liens d'affection depuis la fin de la guerre. Ron et George quant à eux s'étaient enfermés à l'étage en fin de journée pour travailler sur les nouvelles inventions Weasley. C'était décidé, à la fin de sa scolarité l'été suivant (oui le trio avait décidé de repartir à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année), Ron reprendrait la place de son défunt frère chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione.

Ce qui ne plaisait pas à Hermione, c'était le manque d'ambition de Ron. Elle savait que elle en avait beaucoup, peut-être un peu trop mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée que lui se contente juste de travailler dans la boutique créée par ses frères à sa sortie de Poudlard. Malgré le fait que les affaires avaient très bien marché avant la guerre, et recommençaient à être florissantes depuis la chute de Voldemort, pour elle, l'invention de farces et attrapes n'était pas un travail, un loisir tout au plus. Et ce qui ne lui plaisait pas non plus c'est que ça pouvait être un loisir dangereux, et parfois dangereux pour elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas ce soir là. Ron et George travaillaient encore sur un projet rocambolesque, qui n'était pas encore stable, et qui provoquait souvent des explosions incontrôlées. Seulement cette fois là, l'objet virevolta dans toute la pièce et fonça vers Hermione au niveau de son visage au moment où elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de George, avant d'exploser à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

Sans l'intervention de Mr. Weasley à ce moment précis, elle aurait été gravement blessée aux yeux, elle le savait. Il était apparu rapidement, de la salle de bain juste en face, l'avait agrippé pour la coller contre lui tout en brandissant sa baguette pour éloigner les effets de l'explosion un peu plus loin. Elle était encore contre son torse, agrippée à sa légère chemise en lin et en état de choc quand elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle vit énormément d'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux bleus.

-Hermione, est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Incapable de parler, elle acquiesça légèrement avant de se coller un peu plus contre lui. Elle sentait une de ses mains dans son dos, ses doigts effleurant légèrement la peau sous son tee-shirt qui s'était relevé sous le mouvement un peu brusque que le sorcier avait effectué pour l'éloigner de l'explosion. Voyant dans quel état elle était, il la serra un peu plus contre lui pour essayer de la calmer, en bon protecteur qu'il était, la colère pouvant se lire dans ses yeux quand il se tourna vers ses fils. Ron, lui, s'était relevé rapidement et était accouru auprès d'elle.

-Hermione ! Tout va bien ? Je suis tellement désolé ! On ne savait pas que tu allais entrer, on voulait juste terminer cette formule avant le dîner.

En entendant ses excuses minables Hermione reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se détacha de l'étreinte de Mr. Weasley pour se tourner vers Ron, hors d'elle.

-Mais enfin Ron tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais !? De ce qui aurait pu se passer !? Un jour avec toutes vos stupides inventions vous finirez par tuer quelqu'un.

-Elles ne sont pas stupides ces inventions ! s'exclama George. C'était le rêve de Fred, et c'est toujours le mien. Je veux continuer pour honorer sa mémoire !

-Ca suffit ne me sort pas le couplet du rêve de Fred et de la promesse que tu lui as faite de continuer ! s'écria Hermione folle de rage alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Ron me le rabâche déjà suffisamment.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Et si tu n'étais pas aussi bornée tu…

-CA SUFFIT GEORGE ! hurla Mr. Weasley.

George se tût aussitôt, surpris par la réaction de son père.

-Comment oses-tu parler à Hermione de cette façon ? Tu sais bien qu'elle adorait Fred autant que nous !

Conscient qu'il était allé trop loin, George baissa la tête et s'excusa.

-Et je te rappelle qu'elle a failli être grièvement blessée à l'instant, à cause de vous deux. Qui plus est, votre mère et moi on vous a déjà dit de ne pas faire vos expériences passée une certaine heure.

-C'est vrai tu as raison 'Pa ! lança George. Excuse-nous Hermione. Si on s'était douté que ce serait aussi dangereux, on aurait fait plus attention.

-Pardon 'Mione ! Mais comprend nous, on est vraiment à deux doigts de mettre au point cette nouvelle invention ! Et c'est la première dont j'ai eu l'idée !

Durant une fraction de seconde, les yeux d'Hermione lancèrent des éclairs. Elle était sur le point de s'en prendre à Ron mais finalement, elle décida qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour ses bêtises, et qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Cette histoire d'invention et de farces commençait à effriter dangereusement leur relation et si ça continuait sur cette lancée, tout cela allait avoir raison de leur couple. Et visiblement le jeune homme n'en avait pas conscience.

-Ron, tu es vraiment désespérant…

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, mais s'arrêta ensuite devant Mr. Weasley.

-Merci Mr. Weasley. Sans votre intervention, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais.

-Hermione tu n'as pas à me remercier tu le sais bien.

Elle lui sourit, puis lança un dernier regard noir à Ron avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Mr. Weasley la suivit longuement des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au niveau des escaliers, aucun de ses deux fils ne remarquant son regard appuyé ou ses mains tremblantes.

La nuit tombée, le calme était revenu dans la maison. Avec tous les couples présents dans les lieux, on pouvait s'attendre à une forte effervescence dans les chambres mais ce n'était même pas le cas. Et ça ne venait pas des restrictions de Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, qui avaient autorisé leurs deux plus jeunes enfants à dormir avec leurs partenaires respectifs, mais bien d'un concours de circonstance. Mise à part pour Bill et Fleur, tout était plutôt calme dans les lits des uns et des autres. Harry et Ginny étaient tombés tous les deux directement dans les bras de Morphée, épuisés après leur journée passée à jouer au Quidditch. Ron et Hermione quant à eux en étaient toujours à s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Encore une fois Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Que tu fasses un peu plus attention à moi. Que tu prennes plus soin de moi. On dirait que tu ne vois en moi qu'un camarade de jeu avec qui tu as parcouru le pays pour détruire les Horcruxes et le Mage noir. Mais je suis ta petite-amie maintenant, il va falloir que tu le réalises et que tu l'intègres.

-Mais je l'ai intégré qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je t'aime Hermione !

-Alors prouve le moi ! Montre le moi !

-Oh 'Mione ! Tu sais bien à quel point je tiens à toi.

Il s'était avançait dans le lit jusqu'à elle en disant ça, commençant à l'embrasser sur l'épaule, puis remontant jusqu'à son cou avant d'arriver jusqu'à ses lèvres. Hermione savait très bien comment ça allait se terminer, comme ça se terminait toujours. Ils allaient coucher ensemble, ou du moins Ron allait faire sa petite affaire sans se préoccuper d'elle et ensuite ils se coucheraient chacun de leur côté du lit. Et ça ne rata pas. Allongée sur le dos, elle vit Ron s'allonger au dessus de son corps pour s'unir à elle en commençant tout de suite des mouvements rapides, sans prendre en considération ses envies, ses désirs. De toute façon du désir elle n'en avait pas, elle ne ressentait absolument rien quand elle couchait avec Ron, et ça depuis leur première fois qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Elle s'en voulait, elle savait que le problème venait d'elle et elle avait peur. À chaque fois elle pensait que ça allait s'arranger, qu'elle allait enfin prendre du plaisir mais ça n'arrivait jamais.

Son affaire rapidement terminée, Ron se glissa à l'extrémité du lit où était sa place habituelle pour s'allonger sur le ventre. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas rester comme cela, il fallait qu'ils parlent. De cette histoire de boutique de farces et attrapes, de leur relation, de leur rapport intime. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

-Ron ?

Il ne répondit pas, il ne dit rien mais laissa seulement entendre un puissant ronflement alors qu'un filet de bave s'écoulait au coin de sa bouche pour venir s'étaler sur son oreiller. Hermione fit une moue de dégout, puis enfila son short en jean et un petit haut avant de sortir de la chambre, puis de la maison sans faire de bruit et sans être vue par personne.

Une demi heure plus tard elle n'était toujours pas rentrée, mais puisque ni Mr. Weasley ni Mrs. Weasley ne l'avaient vu sortir, elle n'était la préoccupation d'aucun des deux à ce moment là. Alors qu'ils venaient à leur tour de se mettre au lit, Mrs. Weasley était déjà installée sous le drap, ses lunettes posées sur son nez alors qu'elle lisait les dernières pages de son livre. Mr. Weasley alla la rejoindre, habillé d'un simple pantalon de pyjama mais quand il s'assit sur le matelas, il n'attrapa pas de livre. Il s'approcha doucement de sa femme et commença à embrasser une de ses épaules délicatement. Cette dernière fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il faisait, toujours plongée dans sa lecture alors il continua ce qu'il avait commencé et quand il mordilla légèrement son cou, Mrs. Weasley ne put faire autrement que lever les yeux de son livre.

-Arthur mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix rauque, en continuant à l'embrasser.

-Non s'il te plaît, j'aimerais bien finir mon livre.

-Oh Molly je t'en prie. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on a rien fait. Et après la journée magnifique que l'on vient de passer, je me disais que peut-être…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et attrapa ses lèvres avec énergie, avec amour et désir. Elle accueillie son baiser avec énormément de plaisir, mais certainement avec moins de passion que celle dont lui avait fait preuve. Et surtout, elle lui montra clairement qu'ils n'échangeraient pas plus que ce baiser cette nuit là. Seulement il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se contenter uniquement de cela, alors il continua à passer ses lèvres délicatement sur son épaule. Mrs. Weasley soupira, ferma son livre en enlevant ses lunettes et déposa le tout sur sa table de chevet.

-Arthur s'il te plait, arrête tes gamineries. Et va donc prendre l'air, ça calmera tes ardeurs.

Elle éteignit ensuite la lumière de leur chambre et s'allongea en lui tournant le dos. Il resta un instant dans la pièce, légèrement obscure mais largement baignée par la lumière de la lune presque pleine. Puis il décida de suivre les recommandations de sa femme et d'aller faire un tour dehors, il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Perdu dans ses pensées, il prit le sentier derrière la maison qui passait par les petites collines de sable avant d'arriver à la mer. Au détour du dernier virage, alors qu'il était dissimulé derrière un buisson, il vit un grand drap déposé au sol, et juste à côté un petit tas d'affaires, sous lequel était grossièrement caché une baguette magique. Avant de pouvoir se poser plus de question que cela, il vit une silhouette s'avancer. La lune était cachée elle aussi, derrière un nuage, tout comme lui l'était toujours derrière son buisson mais quand elle illumina l'endroit de nouveau, il se rendit compte que c'était Hermione qui s'avançait dans sa direction.

Elle était complètement nue, son corps entier ruisselant encore d'eau de mer après le bain de minuit qu'elle venait de prendre. Voyant de qui il s'agissait, Mr. Weasley détourna les yeux aussitôt mais il fut surpris de voir que la vision du corps de la jeune fille commençait déjà à lui manquer. Au prix d'un incroyable duel en son fort intérieur qui fut très intense mais qui dura cependant que quelques secondes, il tourna de nouveau la tête dans sa direction pour la regarder un peu mieux. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés, certaines mèches laissaient s'écouler de grosses gouttes d'eau de mer qui se frayaient un chemin sur le haut de son buste pour descendre le long de son ventre, parfois passant par l'extrémité de ses deux seins, durcit par leur humidité et la légère brise d'été qui se levait de temps à autre. Quand son regard se posa sur l'intimité de la jeune fille, il sentit son bas ventre se durcir, se contracter dans son pantalon de pyjama et il sut à ce moment précis qu'il était allé trop long. Il fit un pas en arrière pour rebrousser chemin mais il marcha sur plusieurs brindilles, ce qui alerta la jeune fille. Elle attrapa sa serviette de la main gauche pour se couvrir, et sa baguette de la main droite, tendue dans sa direction.

-Qui est là ?

Il était tiraillé entre le fait de sortir de sa cachette, pris sur le fait d'un reluquage intense de son corps nu, et le fait de rester caché en prenant le risque d'être touché par un sortilège sans pouvoir se défendre (il avait laissé sa baguette dans la maison). Conscient néanmoins qu'après avoir été blessé elle saurait de toute façon qu'il l'avait regardé, il décida de sortir de sa cachette pour au moins éviter la douleur d'un sortilège reçu de plein fouet.

-C'est moi Hermione.

Il fit quelque pas sur le côté pour sortir de derrière le buisson, et il la vit soupirer longuement, soulagée. Il y avait cependant une étrange lueur dans ses yeux qu'il n'arriva pas à interpréter.

-Vous m'avez fait peur Mr. Weasley, dit-elle en baissant sa baguette tout en lui souriant.

-Excuse moi je ne voulais pas. Et je ne voulais pas non plus…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, surpris de la voir déposer à la fois sa baguette et également sa serviette sur le grand drap, restant entièrement nue devant lui. Par reflexe il détourna le regard, sentant ses joues et ses oreilles chauffer rapidement.

-Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Vous rougissez Mr. Weasley ? dit-elle d'une voix douce sans répondre à sa question.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il savait qu'elle commençait à se rapprocher de lui. Il resta cependant à sa place, sans avancer, et sans reculer non plus.

-Oui je…

-Pourquoi est ce que vous détournez les yeux ? Vous m'avez regardé pendant un long moment tout à l'heure pourtant.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Ca s'est vu tout de suite dans votre regard. Vous sembliez un peu perturbé, et un peu honteux.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui je l'étais. Je regrette ce que j'ai fais vraiment.

-Vous ne devriez pas, vous n'avez rien fais de mal, dit-elle en s'avançant toujours vers lui.

-Si au contraire. Et je…je devrais partir.

-Non je vous en prie ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Elle avait déposé ses mains contre son torse, et instinctivement, lui avait passé les siennes autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Il regretta aussitôt, sentant son bas ventre se contracter de nouveau au contact avec la jeune fille. Leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Hermione passa ses mains lentement sur son torse, caressant son buste de bas en haut jusqu'à passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il frissonna de plaisir sous le contact exquis, et il la serra un peu plus contre lui en fermant les yeux.

-Hermione…souffla-t-il.

Elle embrassa délicatement son menton une première fois, puis une deuxième fois avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

-Hermione on ne devrait pas. C'est mal…C'est très mal ce qu'on est en train de faire.

La seconde d'après leurs lèvres étaient scellées, et Mr. Weasley gémissait de plaisir tout en la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître soudainement. Il ne savait pas si c'était leurs langues se caressant mutuellement, leurs salives s'entremêlant, la poitrine de la jeune femme contre son torse ou bien ses mains agrippant ses fesses fermes de jeune sorcière mais il commençait à perdre la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il désirait, ce dont il avait besoin et Hermione le lui offrait comme cela, si simplement, si naturellement.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas envie Mr. Weasley, souffla-t-elle. Je sens bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle se frotta à lui doucement et il s'agrippa à elle de plus belle en refoulant un nouveau gémissement.

-J'en ai envie je ne te mentirai pas. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai envie que je dois laisser libre cours à mes pulsions.

-J'en ai envie aussi.

-Non. Tu es seulement bouleversée, tu te sens seule. J'ai bien vu que vous aviez des soucis avec Ron mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

-Bien sûr que je me sens seule et délaissée ! N'est ce pas une bonne raison ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle colla de nouveaux ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser bien plus passionné que le précédent. Avoir Hermione tout contre lui, goutant de nouveau sa bouche exquise l'empêchait de penser, d'avoir la moindre pensée logique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien après avoir passé des semaines, des mois même en étant complètement délaissé par sa femme. Il aimait Molly, il l'aimait plus que tout mais il avait des besoins, des pulsions qu'il ne semblait plus réussir à refreiner cette nuit-là. Non ! C'était mal ! Hermione était jeune, tellement jeune. Elle était comme sa fille, elle avait presque le même âge que Ginny. Elles étaient même meilleures amies toutes les deux. Comment pouvait-il envisager de faire cela ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qui venait de se passer, et quand il reprit son souffle en se détachant finalement de ses lèvres, il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur le drap qu'Hermione avait apporté, la jeune sorcière nue dans ses bras contre lui. Elle s'était mise à genou juste devant lui et avait déposé ses mains sur son pantalon de pyjama, au niveau de la taille et avant qu'il puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit elle lui avait retiré le seul bout de tissu qu'il avait sur lui, faisant voler en éclat la dernière barrière physique qu'il y avait eu entre leurs deux parties intimes peu de temps auparavant. La dernière barrière qui restait était la barrière psychologique que Mr. Weasley s'imposait encore, mais qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps non plus.

Elle déposa son pantalon de pyjama sur ses propres affaires, sans quitter son bas ventre du regard. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux au moment où elle lui avait retiré son vêtement, ça n'avait pas échappé à Mr. Weasley.

-Tu as l'air surprise.

-C'est juste que…que…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si…enfin…à ce que votre sexe soit si énorme.

Il ne put s'empêchait de rire à sa remarque, il la trouvait tellement adorable.

-J'en déduis donc que Ron tient plus des Prewett que des Weasley à ce niveau là.

-Apparemment, lança doucement Hermione son regard toujours figé dans la même direction.

Mr. Weasley, assis sur le drap, passa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue d'Hermione, qui était toujours à genoux, pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui et goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait presque plus à se passer de ses baisers. Cela faisait longtemps que Molly et lui ne s'embrassaient plus de cette façon là, et ça lui manquait terriblement. Malgré tout leur amour respectif, malgré les signes d'affections, les moments de tendresse, c'était une des choses à laquelle il avait dû renoncer au fil des années et qui lui manquait terriblement.

Après ce nouvel échange, Hermione commença à l'embrasser dans son cou, puis au niveau de ses épaules avant de descendre le long de son torse, parfois en léchant, parfois en embrassant. Mr. Weasley passa sa main droite dans sa chevelure bouclée encore mouillée, son autre main lui servant comme appui par terre, et il ferma les yeux, parcouru par de nombreux frissons.

-Hermione…dit-il les yeux toujours fermés. Il est encore temps pour nous de s'abstenir d'aller plus loin, de s'arrêter là. C'est ce qu'on devrait…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, gémissant longuement alors que son corps venait de se cambrer d'un coup sous la vague de plaisir qui l'avait envahi. Hermione venait d'attraper une bonne partie son sexe gonflé dans sa bouche, qu'elle commençait à caressait avec sa langue.

-Hermione je t'en supplie ! On ne devrait pas !

Bien sûr il n'avait plus aucune crédibilité en disant cela. Après tout il était là de son plein gré. C'est lui qui l'avait regardé complètement nue sortir de l'eau, c'est lui qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, lui qui l'avait embrassé fougueusement, lui qui caressait ses cheveux doucement alors qu'elle s'occupait de son sexe comme Molly ne l'avait jamais fait, comme pour l'encourager. Oui c'était ça, il était en train de l'encourager. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin qu'elle continue ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Et il avait même besoin de beaucoup plus, il n'était seulement pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

-Hermione tu sors avec Ron, avec mon fils. Il t'aime tellement, il ne me pardonnera jamais.

Comme seule réponse elle se contenta d'enfourner une grosse partie de son sexe de nouveau dans sa bouche, en léchant, suçant vigoureusement. La réaction de Mr. Weasley ne se fit pas attendre, il gémit longuement, grogna presque tout en caressant sa chevelure de plus belle. Elle avait raison peu importait la réaction de Ron. S'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Hermione se sentait seule et délaissée. C'est elle qui lui avait dit. Comment son fils avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Aussi aveugle ? Tant pis pour lui ! Il ne la méritait pas, elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Mais Ron n'était pas le seul qu'ils devaient prendre en compte.

-Et Ginny. Ma petite Ginny. Elle te considère comme sa sœur. Ils te considèrent tous comme leur sœur. Ils ne pourront pas comprendre.

Hermione continua de plus belle, cette fois en agrippant la base de sa virilité avec ses doigts fins et doux ce qui le fit gémir d'avantage. Elle aussi gémissait, il l'avait bien entendu. Et il avait vu également ses joues rougies par le plaisir, et sa deuxième petite main qui s'était glissée jusqu'à sa propre intimité pour commencer à jouer elle même avec. Elle aussi avait envie de plus, elle aussi attendait qu'une chose, le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle. Se sentir enfin désirée, aimée, chérie.

-Et Molly. Ma chère Molly. Tu es comme une fille pour elle. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à la regarder en face après ça.

Cet argument parut avoir plus d'impact sur la conscience d'Hermione, car elle arrêta de caresser la base de son sexe, éloignant doucement ses doigts de son intimité. Mr. Weasley déglutit difficilement, alors que sa bouche remontait doucement le long de son appareil gonflé, dont elle suça amoureusement l'extrémité avant de s'éloigner complètement, relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter là, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon. À peine la langue d'Hermione avait-elle quitté sa virilité qu'il se sentit mal, abandonné. La sensation de plénitude qu'il avait ressenti jusque là avait disparu et il ne le supportait pas. Au diable Ron, au diable ses enfants, au diable Molly pour cette fois, rien que pour cette fois. Cette nuit n'appartenait qu'à Hermione et à lui, et il voulait profiter de chaque seconde à ses côtés avant de devoir revenir à la réalité.

-Excuse moi Hermione j'ai eu tort. Oublis tout ce que j'ai dit.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse Mr. Weasley. Je…Vous, votre famille, vous êtes tellement importants pour moi. Je ne veux pas détruire tout ce que vous avez construit.

-Non ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama-t-il en caressant sa joue. Tu ne vas rien détruire du tout.

Après cela, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, cette fois Hermione s'était collée complètement contre son torse et il la serrait contre lui. Leurs deux corps nus se touchaient, se caressaient, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et ça ne fit qu'augmenter leur désir mutuel. Mr. Weasley sentait son érection toujours aussi dure. Il avait besoin d'être soulagé de tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis aussi longtemps mais il voulait aussi être là pour Hermione, pour la rassurer, en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, il la fit s'allonger délicatement sur le dos avant de commencer à prendre soin d'elle à son tour. Ron n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'occuper de cette beauté, ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ses envies et de ses désirs. Et bien soit. Cette nuit, Hermione allait voir ce que c'était d'être aimée par un vrai homme, par un vrai Weasley.

Il commença avec ses seins, caressant et malaxant délicatement avec ses mains expertes, tout en léchant et mordillant son premier mamelon, puis le second avant de recommencer jusqu'à la sentir gémir puis trembler complètement sous ses caresses. Elle avait un goût exquis, surtout cette petite note salée qui venait du bain qu'elle venait de prendre.

-Mr. Weasley, commença-t-elle à gémir faiblement.

Il la sentit bouger en dessous de lui, se tortillant légèrement pour exercer une légère friction à son entre jambe afin de se soulager un petit peu mais voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle descendit carrément sa main le long de son buste jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. Mr. Weasley l'empêcha cependant d'aller plus loin en agrippant doucement mais fermement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

-Mr. Weasley je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle.

-Calme toi Hermione. Je vais m'occuper de ça ne t'inquiète pas.

Voyant qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'attendre plus longtemps, il passa sa langue sur son ventre jusqu'à atteindre son pubis largement poilu. Il s'installa dans une position suffisamment confortable pour lui, puis releva les jambes d'Hermione pour qu'elles soient en équerres, ses pieds à plat au sol pour lui permettre à lui de s'agripper à ses cuisses. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, avant de s'attaquer à son inimitié. Il commença doucement à la lécher, se délectant de son nectar incroyable avant de s'agripper à ses cuisses fortement tout en suçant plus énergiquement, comme s'il était sur le point de la dévorer. Il la sentit se cambrer plusieurs fois mais il ne lâcha pas prise, il la tenait fermement, elle n'irait nulle part.

-Oh…Mr. Weasley ! Oui ! OUI !

Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens en agrippant fortement le drap qu'elle avait sous elle, attrapant au passage quelques poignées de sable qu'elle relâchait aussitôt.

-Hermione. Vu ce que je suis en train de te faire, et ce que je vais te faire ensuite, je pense que tu peux laisser de côté le sens des convenances et m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Je…je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, dit-elle d'une voix saccadée. Mais je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas. Je vous en supplie.

Elle était toujours allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés, et il sourit en voyant ses joues encore plus rougies par le plaisir qu'il lui avait déjà procuré jusque là.

-J'en conclu que tu aimes ce que je suis en train de te faire.

-J'adore ça ! dit-elle particulièrement enthousiaste en ouvrant les yeux, se tournant vers lui. Je n'avais encore jamais ressentie ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, relevant un peu plus la tête vers elle, arrêtant de lécher son intimité extrêmement humide maintenant par la même occasion. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle et Ron étaient ensembles. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore pénétré? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Voyant qu'il était un peu perdu, Hermione se redressa pour s'asseoir et lui sourit mais elle rougissait énormément et pas de plaisir cette fois, mais un peu de honte.

-Je pensais que ça venait de moi. Je pensais que j'étais incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, je suis soulagée.

-Hermione…

Il eut un pincement au cœur en entendant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Comment Ron avait-il pu la laisser dans un tel état ? Lui laisser croire que le problème venait d'elle alors que c'était lui qui ne faisait rien pour lui faire plaisir. Connaissant Hermione comme il la connaissait, elle avait certainement dû tenter de s'expliquer avec son fils mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre, têtu comme il était. Quel abruti !

-Vous devez certainement me trouver idiote, et pathétique, lança Hermione en baissa la tête.

-Non ! Non certainement pas. Je te trouve même encore plus adorable.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau en se rallongeant sur le drap et l'instant d'après, Mr. Weasley s'était relevait et se baissait vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux, il cherchait à la réconforter, mais il ne manquait pas de passion. Avec cette nouvelle proximité leurs corps se retrouvèrent collés et Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que leur baiser se fit plus profond. Il passa une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la coller un peu contre lui et il la sentit gémir longuement, le bout de ses seins se durcissant au contact avec son torse poilu.

Quand elle mit fin à leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle, elle plongea son regard dans le sien mais il eut le temps de voir que ses lèvres tremblaient.

-Mr. Weasley je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous sentir en moi.

-Bientôt Hermione. Bientôt.

Pour ne pas qu'elle soit frustrée il descendit sa main droite jusqu'à son entre jambe, son autre main toujours sur son dos, et après avoir caressé quelque secondes l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il enfonça un premier doigt dans son intimité humide et chaude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser entendre un petit cri, tout en se cambrant dans les bras de Mr. Weasley. Celui-ci la serra contre lui, embrassant ses seins et mordillant ses tétons de nouveau tout en bougeant son index à l'intérieur d'elle, juste avant d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt pour la préparer davantage à ce qui allait suivre.

Lui aussi avait envie de commencer la dernière étape, lui aussi avant envie de la pénétrer de son membre toujours aussi dur et gonflé. Ce n'était plus seulement une envie même, mais un besoin de se soulager enfin, de faire disparaître toute cette frustration qu'il avait ressenti pendant si longtemps. Mais il voulait prendre son temps, il ne voulait pas se précipiter et prendre le risque de lui faire mal. Il commencerait après s'être assuré qu'elle était prête.

Et ce moment arriva peu de temps après. Alors qu'il avait toujours deux doigts à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, il la rallongea sur le dos, voyant très bien qu'elle était prête. Son nectar si enivrant qu'il avait gouté auparavant s'échappait de son antre avec une telle abondance qu'il s'écoulait jusqu'à ses fesses et mouillait même le drap sur lequel ils étaient installés. Quand il enleva ses doigts, il vit qu'ils étaient également recouverts de son jus si fruité et il lubrifia son membre avec alors qu'Hermione gémissait de frustration.

Il ne put s'empêchait de sourire en la voyant ainsi, heureux d'être sur le point d'enfin lui faire ressentir tout le plaisir qu'elle aurait dû avoir depuis longtemps. Il écarta un peu plus ses jambes et il s'allongea au dessus d'elle, l'extrémité de son membre palpitant juste à l'entrée du sexe d'Hermione qu'il désirait depuis un bon moment.

-Mr. Weasley je vous en supplie allez-y. C'est une torture, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

Incapable d'attendre davantage également il la pénétra enfin, avec autant de douceur et de délicatesse qu'il pouvait. Il la sentie se raidir un petit peu, c'était normal il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à lui et surtout à sa taille hors norme. Il avait tout de suite stoppé sa progression et avait reculé un petit peu avant d'avancer de nouveau en prenant son temps. Il faisait des gestes lents, toujours avec le même rythme dans un va et viens constant. Quand il reculait il faisait en sorte de garder son sexe à l'intérieur d'Hermione, et à chaque fois qu'il avançait il la pénétrait toujours un peu plus. Il la vit agripper de nouveau le drap et mordre ses lèvres quand il avança de nouveau, et il l'embrassa doucement.

-Est ce que ça va Hermione ?

-Oui. C'est juste que…Mr. Weasley vous êtes tellement énorme.

-Ca va allez, détends toi. Je ne veux surtout pas te faire mal.

-Vous ne me faites pas mal je vous assure. C'est tellement bon.

-Ca le sera encore plus après.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, il la sentie enfin se détendre et il en profita pour la pénétrer davantage. Le plaisir commençait à parcourir tout le corps de Mr. Weasley, un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Non, en réalité c'était un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti. Même durant leurs jeunes années, même au tout début, il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir avec Molly. Ils avaient eu leurs enfants tôt, et dès la première naissance leurs rapports s'étaient largement espacés et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment exploré les envies et les fantasmes de l'autre. De plus, malgré le fait qu'il soit tombé tout de suite amoureux d'elle, et qu'il l'ait trouvé attirante dès leur rencontre, le physique de Molly, même à Poudlard, n'avait jamais rien eu à voir avec celui d'Hermione. Hermione était parfaite, et tout en elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses cheveux soyeux, sa peau si douce, sa poitrine ferme, son ventre plat, ses cuisses musclées. Rien qu'en la regardant il ressentait une passion dévorante qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

Perdu dans ses pensées, et pris dans le feu de l'action, il donna un coup de rein lent, mais particulièrement profond qui le fit gémir longuement alors qu'il sentait Hermione se cambrer, tout en plantant ses ongles dans son dos. Quand son bas ventre rencontra le pubis de la jeune fille, il comprit aussitôt ce qui venait de se passer et arrêta de bouger, se contentant de rester à l'intérieur d'elle pour reprendre son souffle.

-Mr. Weasley, vous tremblez ! s'exclama Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

-Oh Hermione ! C'est tellement exquis. Molly n'avait jamais réussi à m'accueillir entièrement en elle. C'est encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le regarder de nouveau.

-Il serait préférable de ne pas parler d'elle dans un moment comme ça vous ne croyez pas ?

Il soupira avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, probablement pour se faire pardonner. Sauf que pour s'excuser complètement, un baiser ne suffirait pas. Il fallait bien plus, il fallait cette chose qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Et il avait bien l'intention de la lui donner. Il perdit la raison dès qu'il commença à bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. À ce moment là, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux, il ne pensait d'ailleurs à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Il ne voyait plus la plage, il ne voyait plus le ciel étoilé mais juste Hermione s'agrippant à ce qu'elle pouvait et toute cette extase sur son visage. Il n'entendait plus le bruit des vagues au loin qui s'écrasaient sur les rochers et sur le sable, mais seulement sa précieuse petite Hermione gémissant, criant, hurlant son nom à chaque fois que son sexe rencontrait son point sensible.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient presque fusionné même au point où ils en étaient. Tous leurs fluides s'entremêlaient pour ne faire qu'un, leur sueur, leur salive et bientôt ce serait également le cas de leurs liquides intimes. Hermione s'agrippa de nouveau à son amant, plantant ses ongles dans son dos avant de crier une dernière fois, portée par l'ultime extase qui était partie de son entre-jambe et qui avait parcouru tout son corps. Soulagé de voir qu'elle avait eu son premier orgasme grâce à lui, Mr. Weasley se laissa aller à son tour et à peine deux coups de rein plus tard, il eut le sien et déversa tout son fluide à l'intérieur de la jeune fille.

Toujours tremblant, il lui sourit tendrement avant de s'extraire pour s'allonger juste à côté d'elle, sur le dos également. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine, et il savait qu'Hermione était dans le même état que lui. Ils étaient trempés de sueur, ils avaient chaud mais Hermione vint tout de même près de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et déposant une main sur son torse. Mr. Weasley soupira de plaisir et releva un peu la tête pour se pencher vers elle et gouter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Il avait légèrement redouté ce moment quand ils avaient commencé leur échange, s'attendant à être gêné et même honteux une fois l'acte terminé mais finalement, il ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Il se sentait bien, soulagé et même heureux d'être allé jusqu'au bout. Une fois le baiser terminé, il reposa sa tête sur le drap et plaça sa main dans le dos d'Hermione pour caresser sa peau toujours aussi douce malgré la sueur.

-Je veux juste rester comme cela quelques minutes. Ensuite on pourra y aller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione tout va bien, articula-t-il difficilement, n'ayant pas encore totalement repris son souffle. On peut rester comme cela le temps que tu voudras.

-C'est vrai ? Parce que Ron n'aime pas trop ça. Dès qu'on a fini il prend ses distances et s'endort tout de suite.

-Oublis ce que fait Ron. Il apparaît clairement à mes yeux après tout ce que tu m'as dis que c'est un parfait crétin. Ca ne me dérange pas de te prendre dans mes bras, bien au contraire Hermione.

Elle parut soulagée et il lui sourit alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui. Oui ça ne le dérangeait pas de la serrer contre lui, s'il avait eu le choix il aurait même préféré rester ainsi toute la nuit mais c'était impossible. Ron avait beau être un sombre crétin il attendait le retour d'Hermione dans leur lit. Et Molly ne s'était pas endormie avant qu'il quitte la maison, il ne pouvait pas trop tarder. Hermione aussi était consciente de cela, et malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait terriblement bien ainsi, elle dû elle aussi admettre qu'il était préférable qu'ils rentrent à la Chaumières aux Coquillages. D'un simple coup de baguette magique, toute trace de leur échange avait disparu, toute trace physique du moins, incluant surtout leurs fluides corporels et les marques de griffures dans le dos de Mr. Weasley, pour lesquelles Hermione s'excusa maintes et maintes fois jusqu'à ce que son amant arrive à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Alors qu'ils se rhabillaient tous les deux, Mr. Weasley se tourna vers la mer, et constata pour la première fois que les vagues étaient vraiment gigantesques, et qu'elles s'écrasaient violemment sur la plage.

-Comment as tu fais pour aller te baigner là-bas Hermione ? C'est vraiment dangereux…

-Non pas tant que ça ! lança-t-elle amusée. J'ai lancé un sortilège sur une petite superficie pour créer une sorte de bassin. J'avais pied presque partout, et surtout il n'y avait pas de vagues ni de courant.

-Je vois, dit-il admiratif de voir à quel point elle maîtrisait la magie pour son âge.

-Est ce que…Est ce que ça vous intéresserait de voir tout ça la prochaine fois ?

Elle avait rougit en demandant ça, et avait baissé les yeux. Elle avait terriblement envie d'une prochaine fois, mais elle ne savait pas si lui aussi. Enfin, il était presque sûr après la passion dont il avait fait preuve qu'il allait rêvé lui aussi d'une prochaine fois mais Hermione ne savait pas s'il prendrait le risque de réitérer l'expérience. À son grand soulagement, il s'approcha pour se coller à elle et passa doucement sa main sur son menton pour relever son visage, il souriait.

-Bien sûr Hermione, je serai ravi de voir tout cela.

Il était ravi, et même impatient. Quand elle avait baissé la tête il les avait imaginé tous les deux, complètement nus dans l'eau en train de faire l'amour, et c'était une image qu'il avait trouvée particulièrement alléchante. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que réaliser ce fantasme, il ne savait juste pas quand il en aurait l'occasion.

-On devrait rentrer maintenant, lança-t-il.

-Oui.

Ils prirent le petit sentier que Mr. Weasley avait emprunté pour venir, mais juste avant de contourner la dernière colline pour arriver près du jardin de la maison, Hermione s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui. Sans un mot, elle se colla à lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et elle l'embrassa. Sentant tout son désir, toute sa passion pour lui dans ce simple baiser, il ouvrit sa bouche tout de suite pour l'accueillir comme il se devait et leurs deux langues s'entremêlèrent comme ils en avaient l'habitude désormais. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à une hauteur plus confortable pour leur baiser, alors qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui.

-Hermione…gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Ca a été un moment magique pour moi ce soir.

-Pour moi aussi je t'assure.

-Arthur, promets moi qu'il ne se passera pas longtemps avant que l'on se retrouve ainsi.

Il gémit de plus belle en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, l'imaginant déjà le crier d'une voix ampli de plaisir la prochaine fois qu'il lui ferait l'amour, et il captura ses lèvres de plus belle. Comment pouvait-il ne serait ce qu'imaginer passer un long moment avant de pouvoir gouter à elle de nouveau ? Avant de pouvoir la posséder de nouveau ? C'était impossible.

-Je te le promets Hermione.

Satisfaite, elle se détacha enfin de lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on ne rentre pas ensemble, juste au cas ou, lança-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Oui bien sûr, tu as raison.

-Rentre en premier pour te mettre au lit, je vais attendre un petit peu ici et faire de même.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision quelques mètres plus loin, derrière la colline. Personne ne l'entendit rentrer dans la maison, et surtout pas Ron qui dormait profondément et qui ne bougea même pas d'un millimètre quand elle se glissa dans le lit. Elle mit un moment à s'endormir, toujours excitée, enivrée par cette rencontre impromptue qui l'avait amené jusqu'à l'extase, surtout dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé aussi passionné et aussi doué pour les choses de l'amour. Son regard se posa sur Ron, mais elle ne ressentie aucune honte, ni aucun regret. Elle avait passé un moment formidable dans les bras d'Arthur, et désormais elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir recommencer rapidement. Elle savait cependant qu'ils allaient devoir rester discrets. Arthur avait raison, ni les Weasley ni Harry ne pourrait comprendre si l'un d'entre eux apprenait ce qui s'était passait. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais le fait de devoir se cacher ne la dérangeait pas. Ca faisait partie de leur histoire, et ça avait un peu côté excitant qu'elle adorait.

Personne n'entendit non plus quoi que ce soit quand Arthur rentra quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'était absenté durant presque une heure, mais ça lui était déjà arrivé de faire des balades nocturnes plus longues, Molly n'allait pas trouver cela louche. Elle ne dormait pas encore totalement quand il entra dans leur chambre, mais elle en était pas loin.

-Ca s'est bien passé ta balade? demanda-t-elle avec une voix endormie.

-On ne peut mieux, dit-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos.

-J'espère que l'air marin a refreiné tes ardeurs, je tombe déjà de fatigue.

-Je n'ai plus envie de faire l'amour si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

-Exactement. C'est parfait. On a passé l'âge de toute cela tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui chérie.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il faut s'abstenir, c'est important de temps à autre. Mais des envies soudaines comme cela, des pulsions…Ce n'est vraiment plus pour nous tout cela.

-Tu as raison.

-Je suis contente qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes. Bonne nuit Arthur.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle s'endormie presque aussitôt après la fin de leur conversation. Le temps que ça avait duré, Arthur avait caressé son membre en pensant à Hermione et au moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Rien n'aurait pu le mettre plus hors de lui que le discours que Molly venait de tenir à son retour s'il n'avait pas justement eu l'occasion de faire l'amour juste avant. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs déjà disputés à ce sujet là, mais Molly l'avait toujours emporté. Cette fois encore elle avait dû s'endormir en se pensant victorieuse, soulagée de voir qu'elle avait enfin réussie à lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait le minimum de sexe entre eux. Mais cette fois il ne s'était pas énervé car il s'en fichait. Après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione il ne savait même pas s'il était capable d'apprécier un rapport avec sa femme, alors peu lui importait qu'elle ne veuille plus coucher avec lui, dorénavant il ne serait plus frustré à cause de cela. Et il ne ressentait aucune honte. Bien sûr il aimait Molly, c'était la femme de sa vie, et s'il avait pu il aurait aimé avoir des rapports épanouissants avec elle. Mais elle ne le désirait pas, et malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, il restait un sorcier, avec des besoins et des désirs, qu'une jeune sorcière se faisait une joie d'assouvir, et ça lui convenait parfaitement.


	2. Douce Promesse

CHAPITRE DEUX : DOUCE PROMESSE

Le lendemain fut une journée particulièrement difficile pour les deux amants. L'un comme l'autre avaient passé un moment magique la veille au soir, et ni Arthur ni Hermione ne s'étaient attendus à ressentir un tel vide et un tel manque en étant incapable de toucher l'autre comme ils le désiraient.

Hermione ressentit ce manque dès le matin à l'heure du petit-déjeuner en arrivant dans la salle à manger en compagnie de Ginny, alors qu'Arthur était déjà là, en pleine conversation avec Bill. Il lui lança un faible sourire en la voyant avant de la saluer, sourire qu'elle lui rendit même si tout ce qu'elle rêvait de faire, c'était se jeter sur lui. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres, elle avait envie de les dévorer, puis sur ses grandes mains et sur ses doigts qu'elle avait envie de sentir sur tout son corps comme cette nuit là. En le détaillant du regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur son pantalon, au niveau de son entre jambe et à ce moment là, Hermione se mordit la lèvre, refreinant difficilement un gémissement alors qu'elle ressentait une forte pulsation pleine de désir au niveau de son antre intime.

Elle était très surprise de voir à quel point elle le désirait autant juste en le voyant, et quelques heures seulement après leur premier échange. Tout comme elle avait été surprise de voir à quel point elle avait pu être sûre d'elle et entreprenante la nuit dernière en le voyant apparaître devant elle sur la plage. C'est vrai elle avait toujours été la petite fille sage, raisonnable, qui ne fait pas de bêtise, et pourtant à côté d'Arthur, elle avait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne, et elle adorait ça. Trop longtemps elle avait eu ce rôle de meilleure amie intelligente, ennuyante, la Miss-je-sais-tout du groupe qui servait surtout à régler les problèmes et éviter les dégâts. Mais maintenant que la guerre était finie, elle ne voulait plus être cette personne, elle voulait enfin vivre, profiter, et il n'y avait qu'avec Arthur qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression de pouvoir le faire.

Et elle ne l'avait pas choisi comme cela par hasard, simplement parce que c'était lui qui était apparu sur cette plage après sa baignade nocturne. Non. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne le voyait plus comme le père de Ron et Ginny, mais comme un homme auprès de qui elle voulait être. Cela avait commencé l'été d'avant, avec des rêves les mettant tous les deux en scène dans des situations similaires à celle qu'ils avaient connu la veille. Elle avait été surprise par ces rêves, et un peu effrayée même au début mais même en essayant de les refouler, Arthur restait toujours bien présent dans sa tête. Bien sûr, durant cette dernière année elle avait moins pensé à lui, elle avait eu d'autres choses à penser mais à peine la guerre terminée, ses pulsions et ses fantasmes étaient réapparus.

Pendant longtemps elle s'était posée de nombreuses questions, sur ses désirs, sur ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, sur ce qu'ils représentaient, si un jour elle serait capable de les avouer et surtout, s'il y avait une infime chance qu'Arthur puisse ressentir quelque chose de similaire pour elle. Jusqu'à la veille au soir il n'était que le père bienveillant de Ron, qui avait toujours été gentil avec elle mais qui n'avait rien démontré d'autre que l'affection qu'un père pouvait avoir pour sa fille. Jusqu'à la veille au soir, elle avait imaginé qu'il y aurait toujours une barrière entre eux, sauf que cette barrière avait finalement volé en éclats.

Elle avait été gênée en le voyant apparaître devant elle sur la plage alors qu'elle était totalement nue, mais une seconde après, elle avait pensé que finalement c'était la meilleure occasion pour elle de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait et savoir s'il pouvait un jour se passer quelque chose entre eux. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite avait été au delà de toutes ses espérances et elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose maintenant, c'était recommencer. Elle savait désormais que si elle avait choisi de se mettre en couple avec Ron, c'était seulement parce qu'il était la copie de son père, sur certains points. Une pale copie qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville cependant. Elle adorait Ron, elle l'aimait même elle pouvait le dire, mais pas comme une fille devrait aimer son petit ami. Elle l'aimait comme elle aimait Harry, comme un ami, comme un frère. Aujourd'hui elle le savait, tout comme elle savait que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme cela. Sa décision, Hermione l'avait prise la veille, quand elle était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle mettrait fin à sa relation avec Ron, mais le jour de la rentrée, pour ne pas gâcher les derniers jours de vacances. Enfin, gâcher ces derniers jours ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, mais ce qu'elle redoutait surtout c'est qu'on lui demande de partir si elle quittait Ron, ce qui rendrait impossible tout nouveau moment intime avec Arthur et cela, elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la rentrée, et elle était bien décidée à en profiter.

Pour Arthur aussi la matinée fut particulièrement difficile. Il sentit sa virilité se durcir à l'instant même où il vit apparaître Hermione, dans son petit short en jean et son haut au tissu très léger qui laissait de temps à autre apparaître le bout de ses tétons durcis, un plaisir et une torture en même temps pour lui. Il avait envie de les lécher, de les mordiller, de les caresser et bien évidemment, il avait envie de plonger en elle encore une fois. Son membre se durcit de plus belle, une grande bosse était apparut au niveau de son pantalon mais heureusement, il était assis et la table cachait tout son émoi. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être dans un tel état rien qu'en la voyant. Il se sentait un peu stupide, honteux de se comporter de la sorte. Il était encore pire qu'un adolescent en pleine crise. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était l'effet qu'Hermione avait sur lui, et cela ne datait pas de la nuit dernière.

Hermione, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne la voyait plus comme la simple amie de Ginny. Bien sûr il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour elle, depuis qu'il la connaissait mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait vue pour la première fois, mais bien la jeune femme qu'il désirait ardemment. Il avait même été jaloux quelque part d'apprendre le début de sa relation avec Ron quelques semaines auparavant. Ou en tout cas sans être jaloux, envieux de son propre fils et de ce que sa condition de petit ami lui donnait comme avantage, alors que lui, Arthur, devait rester en retrait.

Il avait cependant rapidement repris ses esprit, heureux pour son fils et surtout conscient qu'en tant qu'homme marié, plus très jeune et surtout père de Ron et Ginny, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir profiter d'un moment d'intimité avec Hermione. Du moins, jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Ce moment passé avec elle, en plus d'être une incroyable surprise, avait été une expérience extraordinaire qu'il voulait absolument réitérer le plus rapidement possible. Le problème, c'était de savoir quand ils pourraient se retrouver rien que tous les deux, avec tout ce monde dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

En tout cas l'opportunité ne se présenta pas ce jour là, au grand désespoir de l'un comme de l'autre. Arthur avait hésité pendant un moment à sortir de nouveau pour aller rejoindre Hermione sur la plage, en espérant qu'elle ait la même idée mais finalement il s'était ravisé. Deux balades nocturnes deux soirs de suite, Molly aurait trouvé ça louche. Incapable de s'endormir sous une telle tension, il dû cependant se soulager lui même dans les toilettes en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ferma les yeux, et commença à passer ses doigts sur son sexe, délicatement au début, puis beaucoup plus vite ensuite. Ca n'avait rien de comparable avec la douceur et la chaleur d'Hermione, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il s'agrippa au porte-serviette qu'il avait juste à côté de lui avant qu'un grognement bruyant ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres, sans que Molly ne l'entende heureusement. Pendant plusieurs minutes il astiqua énergiquement son membre dur et gonflé en imaginant qu'Hermione était là tout contre lui, jusqu'à être un minimum libéré, sa semence giclant dans sa main qu'il nettoya rapidement avant d'aller se coucher.

Pour Hermione aussi la soirée fut terriblement frustrante, surtout quand elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de revoir Arthur. Toute seule dans sa chambre – Ron travaillait toujours sur son projet avec George – elle s'accorda un petit plaisir solitaire également. Allongée dans son lit, sous son drap, elle commença à se caresser doucement jusqu'à ce que sa main droite n'arrive aux portes de son intimité. Délicatement, elle glissa un premier doigts en elle, puis un deuxième tout en bougeant, imaginant qu'il s'agissait du membre d'Arthur qu'elle désirait tellement à cet instant précis. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer, tout comme sa respiration mais rapidement, alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver tant bien que mal cette sensation si délicieuse qu'elle avait ressentie quand Arthur l'avait pénétré. Mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'arrivait pas à combler son manque. Maintenant qu'elle était habituée à la taille hors norme du sorcier, ses doigts ne lui faisait plus autant d'effet. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle investisse dans un de ces petits gadgets coquins ! En attendant, c'était d'Arthur lui dont elle avait besoin. Elle se coucha toujours frustrée cette nuit là, faisant semblant de dormir quand Ron se glissa dans le lit à son tour quelques heures plus tard, pour couper court à sa tentative de câlin.

Le lendemain matin, c'était l'effervescence dans la maison, et Hermione comprit tout de suite pourquoi les lettres pour Poudlard venaient d'arriver. Comme beaucoup de leurs camarades, les membres du trio avaient décidé de faire leur dernière année d'études pour avoir leur diplôme et cette année, leurs lettres avaient mit beaucoup de temps à arriver.

-Il était temps ! s'exclama Harry en attrapant la lettre que Ron lui tendait. J'ai cru qu'elles n'arriveraient jamais !

-C'est normal que ça ait pris du temps. McGonagall a eut plein de choses à penser, et Poudlard était vraiment dans un sale état après la bataille.

-Oui mais quand même ! On est à 5 jours de la rentrée ! Tout le monde va se ruer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione devint blême tout à coup, et elle déglutit difficilement. 5 jours avant l'entrée. 5 jours avant son départ pour l'école. Seulement 5 jours pour pouvoir profiter d'Arthur avant le début de l'année scolaire. C'est trop peu.

-Est ce qu'on peut aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui 'Man ? demanda Ron. Harry a raison, tout le monde va se précipiter là-bas et s'il nous manque quelque chose ça va être la galère.

-Je suppose que oui…Qu'en penses-tu Arthur ?

-Pourquoi pas mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous. Il me reste encore beaucoup de dossiers à traiter avant la reprise, je vais travailler toute la journée.

-Je peux venir avec toi pour t'aider si tu veux Maman ! lança Bill. En plus il va y avoir du monde à Gringotts aussi je pense, je pourrais vous faire passer plus vite.

-Oh ce serait fantastique Bill ! Mais, Fleur ?

-Fleur est chez ses parents souviens toi elle est partie ce matin. Et si elle rentre plus tôt elle peut se passer de moi pendant quelques heures tu sais.

-Ah vraiment ? Parce que vu comme ça on ne dirait pas ! s'exclama George en plaisantant.

-Alors c'est décidé ! lança Molly.

-Je viens avec vous, ajouta George. J'ai des choses à récupérer à la boutique avant la réouverture.

C'était parfait avait tout de suite pensé Hermione. Exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

-Hermione est ce que ça va ? demanda Harry l'air concerné. Tu es toute pâle.

-Oui je…non…En fait je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme ! lança Molly. Tu veux un petit remontant ?

-Non, je pense que j'ai juste besoin de repos.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, mais avec cela elle espérait pouvoir rester à la maison avec Arthur, pour qu'ils puissent enfin profiter l'un de l'autre. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée, mais puisque son amant n'était pas au courant, il s'était levé l'air préoccupé en apprenant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle voyait bien qu'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas la toucher, de peur de faire quelque chose de déplacer devant les autres, et elle voyait aussi beaucoup d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Vous ne voulez pas remettre les achats à plus tard ? proposa Hermione en sachant très bien quelle serait la réaction des autres.

-Mais il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la rentrée! lança Ron. Et si tu as besoin de plusieurs jours pour te remettre, ça ne va pas être évident.

-Ron !

-Non c'est vrai il a raison ! s'exclama Hermione, heureuse de voir que tout se passait comme prévu.

-Si tu veux je peux faire tes achats pour toi, proposa Harry.

-C'est vrai tu ferais ça ?

-Mais oui bien sûr. Tu devrais rester ici et te reposer.

-Oh Harry merci beaucoup ! Je vais te donner l'argent que j'ai sur moi, si ça ne suffit pas…

-Mais non ne dit pas de bêtises. On verra ça plus tard.

-D'accord ! Merci tu es un amour, dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Bon et bien voilà qui est réglé, allez-tous vous préparer ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley. On part dans une demi heure. Si tu as besoin Hermione, n'hésite pas à demander à Arthur.

-Entendu Mrs. Weasley, lança Hermione en se mordant les lèvres, imaginant déjà comment est ce qu'elle voulait qu'Arthur s'occupe d'elle.

Juste à côté Mr. Weasley venait de déglutir difficilement à la remarque de sa femme, lui aussi était certainement en train d'imaginer la même chose.

-Est ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi 'Mione ?

-Non Ron merci, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Et je sais que tu veux passer à la boutique de Quidditch pour voir le nouveau balai qui vient de sortir.

-C'est vrai mais, tu passes avant le Quidditch. Et si tu veux que je reste…

-Non ça va aller je t'assure. Je vais juste retourner dans ma chambre et m'allonger.

-D'accord comme tu voudras.

Une vague de culpabilité submergea alors Hermione elle s'en voulait d'infliger ça à Ron. Malgré ses défauts il était toujours adorable avec elle, même si parfois il était un peu maladroit surtout durant leurs rapports. C'était un garçon très gentil, qui méritait d'être heureux et elle, elle le trompait, avec son propre père, ce qui lui renvoyait une image assez peu reluisante d'elle même mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, elle avait trop envie d'être avec Arthur.

Comme elle l'avait dit elle remonta dans sa chambre, faisant les cents pas en attendant qu'ils s'en aillent tous pour pouvoir rejoindre Arthur. Le pauvre n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, et il devait être encore très inquiet. Au bout de presque une heure, elle entendit des petits coups frappés sur sa porte. Sans attendre elle se précipita pour aller ouvrir, heureuse de voir Arthur devant elle. Elle l'agrippa tout de suite par sa manche de chemise pour le faire entrer, avant de refermer la porte violemment et de se jeter dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Il fut surpris une fraction de seconde, avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle pour la coller contre lui, ouvrant sa bouche pour accueillir sa langue qu'il caressait déjà avec passion. Après cet échange sulfureux, il l'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle, toujours aussi inquiet.

-Hermione est ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air en forme tout à l'heure et…

-Arthur je vais bien ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire. J'étais un peu pâle en pensant qu'il nous restait que quelques jours ici mais je vais bien. J'ai juste dit ça pour qu'on puisse être ensemble.

-Oh par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il avant de l'agripper de plus belle en la dévorant presque dans un nouveau baiser passionné. C'est la première chose que j'ai envisagé avant de m'en vouloir pour avoir fait passé mes propres désirs avant ton bien être. Je m'en suis tellement voulu…

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, je suis en pleine forme, dit-elle en souriant, l'air malicieux.

D'un geste vif elle arracha sa chemise, capable de voir de nouveau son torse qu'elle s'empressa de caresser tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Oh Hermione, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Ca fait à peine plus d'un jour, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà une éternité.

Elle commença à embrasser son torse, descendant petit à petit jusqu'à arriver au niveau de sa ceinture, commençant à la défaire en léchant ses lèvres inférieures avec envie mais il l'attrapa tout de suite pour qu'elle se redresse. Il la souleva même en la prenant par les fesses alors qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille pour être dans une position plus confortable.

-Oh non, on n'a pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui.

Il avait une lueur folle dans les yeux, pleine de désir et de passion mais ça ne dérangeait pas Hermione, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose aussi, le sentir enfin à l'intérieur d'elle de nouveau. Il l'allongea sur le lit, avant de se remettre debout pour se déshabiller alors qu'elle faisait de même. Une fois complètement nu il s'allongea à ses côtés, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement, le membre d'Arthur très dur frottant contre le bas ventre d' Hermione. Elle caressa son torse ce qui le fit gémir avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou, pendant que lui caressait délicatement son dos puis ses fesses tout en la serrant tout contre lui.

Ils avaient autant envie l'un de l'autre, mais pour rien au monde ils n'avaient envie de se précipiter en faisant l'impasse sur ces moments de douceur et de tendresse avant l'acte. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, Hermione détacha ses lèvres des siennes et en croisa son regard, Arthur comprit qu'elle était prête, et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de plus. Elle lui sourit et changea de position pour lui tourner le dos, toujours allongée contre lui. Juste derrière elle, Arthur commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, caressant sa poitrine amoureusement d'une main, attrapant son sexe de l'autre pour le guider très doucement jusqu'à l'antre intime d'Hermione, qui était déjà particulièrement humide. Hermione avait sentie l'extrémité de l'énorme organe d'Arthur effleurer la peau de son dos, puis de ses fesses avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à son entrejambe. Mais le sorcier ne continuait pas, il se contentait de jouer avec elle en caressant doucement son intimité avec son prépuce. Elle sentait le cœur d'Arthur battre beaucoup plus vite, comme un prédateur excité de voir sa proie à sa merci. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, son membre palpitant et pourtant, il n'était toujours pas en elle.

-Arthur je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas me faire ca, j'ai trop besoin de toi !

Elle l'entendit rire faiblement. Elle ne rêvait pas, lui aussi avait envie d'elle. Et pourtant il attendait la dernière seconde, le moment où il n'aurait d'autre choix que de s'unir à elle, non pas par besoin, mais par nécessité ! Hermione, elle, en était déjà à ce stade, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait mourir s'il ne faisait rien !

-Arthur ! supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Conscient de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mit, il l'agrippa sauvagement par la taille avant de la pénétrer enfin, les libérant tous les deux de l'attente et de la frustration qu'ils avaient ressentis ces dernières 24h.

-Pardonne moi Hermione, je voulais juste…

-Je sais Arthur je sais ! Oh oui continue !

Il commença avec des mouvements amples et profonds qui semblaient particulièrement plaire à la jeune fille. Elle s'agrippait aux draps tout en bougeant ses hanches pour avoir encore plus de plaisir, alors qu'Arthur s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus en elle.

-Ohh Hermione ! J'avais déjà oublié à quel point tu étais chaude et douce. C'est…hum…c'est tellement bon.

-Arthur ne t'arrêtes pas, ne t'arrêtes jamais.

Il agrippa tout de suite une des jambes d'Hermione par la cuisse pour la surélever avant de commencer des coups de reins beaucoup plus énergiques. Elle se mit à crier, de plus en plus fort alors que ses joues viraient déjà au rouge. De là où il était, Arthur pouvait voir la poitrine d'Hermione bouger frénétiquement, suivant les mouvements de son bassin et cela acheva de lui faire perdre la tête. Il reposa la jambe de la jeune fille avant de s'extraire complètement de son intimité, juste avant qu'elle ne se plaigne de frustration.

-Arthur je t'en supplie…

-Calme toi je suis là. Relève toi.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes toujours sur le lit, Arthur derrière elle, avant qu'elle ne le sente déposer ses deux mains sur elle, au niveau de la taille. Juste après il pénétra de nouveau son intimité, faisant entrer entièrement son sexe avant de le sortir complètement, réitérant le geste plusieurs fois. Il commençait à se sentir venir alors il débuta tout de suite des mouvements beaucoup plus rapides, agrippant fermement Hermione par la taille pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui sous ses coups de reins vifs et puissants.

-Oh mon Dieu oui ! s'exclama Hermione. OUI !

-Je ne sais pas qui est ce dieu dont tu parles, mais je t'assure qu'il n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce que je suis en train de te faire !

Elle n'entendit pas la remarque d'Arthur, elle n'entendait plus rien de toute façon, noyée dans la vague de plaisir qui la submergeait. Elle n'entendait par les râles et les grognements de son amant qui approchait de la libération, ni ses cuisses claquer contre ses fesses à chaque pénétration. Dans la minute qui suivit, Arthur poussa un long gémissement alors qu'Hermione accueillait une nouvelle fois sa semence en elle, comblée. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, épuisés mais ravis d'avoir pu partager ce nouveau moment d'extase.

Hermione se blottit contre lui, heureuse de sentir le cœur d'Arthur battre contre le sien alors que sa poitrine était chatouillée légèrement par les quelques poils sur son torse. Il l'attrapa doucement par la taille avant de la coller un peu plus alors qu'elle passait une de ses deux jambes au dessus de celles de son amant pour être le plus proche possible de lui. Leurs doigts entremêlés, ils se regardaient tous les deux en souriant, s'embrassant de temps à autre au grès de leur envie.

-Hermione…douce Hermione. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Tu ferais comme avant, répondit-elle amusée. Tu aurais quand même ta vie remplie d'amour, avec ta famille…

-Oui mais…je ne sais pas si ça suffirait.

-Est ce que tu étais malheureux avant notre rencontre sur la plage ?

-Malheureux ? A mon avis non. Je pense même pouvoir dire que j'étais heureux, même si j'avais ce vide depuis plusieurs années. Ce vide que tu es la seule à pouvoir combler.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, mais quand il s'éloigna il vit qu'elle était un peu préoccupée.

-Moi je pense que je n'étais pas heureuse. Est ce que c'est mal de ma part de dire ça ?

-Mal ? Pourquoi mal ?

-Parce que je ne m'en sors pas si mal finalement. Mes parents sont en vie, je n'ai perdu personne de vraiment très proche, je n'ai aucune séquelle physique liée à la guerre.

Elle caressa son avant bras en disant cela, là où Bellatrix avait apposée son inscription, qui avait disparu depuis.

-Et je suis jeune, j'ai la vie devant moi. Je ne devrais pas être aussi pessimiste.

-Tu as le droit d'avoir des coup de blues Hermione, et de ne pas te sentir bien parfois. Toi, Harry et Ron vous avez vécu des choses, vu des choses que les autres ne peuvent même pas imaginer. Mais tu as raison tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi, tu – il déglutit difficilement – tu as encore plein de choses à vivre et à découvrir.

Plein de choses, incluant de rencontrer un jeune garçon de ton âge qui te rendra heureuse et qui aura ni femme ni suffisamment d'années pour pouvoir être ton père. C'est ce à quoi Arthur avait pensé en terminant sa phrase. Il adorait Hermione, il tenait vraiment à elle mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste et de la garder à ses côtés simplement parce qu'elle le rendait heureux, et qu'elle comblait le vide que ses erreurs à lui avaient créé. Elle tenait aussi à lui, mais il était convaincu qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un moyen d'enfin se libérer de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant la guerre, un moyen de s'affirmer en tant que femme avant de construire sa vie. Il était loin de la vérité, mais il l'ignorait.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Mais oui bien sûr. Les choses vont aller en s'améliorant tu verras. Tu vas bientôt faire ta dernière année, tu vas retrouver tes petits camarades, apprendre plein de choses, profiter de tes amis, de Harry, de Ron…

-J'ai prévu de mettre un terme à ma relation avec Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. A la fin des vacances.

-Oh…heu…Et bien je suppose que tu as bien réfléchis à la chose, et si tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui c'est ce que tu devrais faire. Mais si ce n'est pas Ron, ce sera avec un autre garçon n'est ce pas ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et il y vit une lueur étrange qu'il n'arriva pas à interpréter.

-Je suppose, répondit Hermione.

-C'est ce qui paraît le plus logique.

-Oui.

Après cela Hermione se releva, en lui faisant un faible sourire qui paraissait un peu crispé malgré tout.

-Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui je…ca va. Je vais aller prendre une petite douche ça va me faire du bien.

-D'accord.

L'une des deux salles de bains de la maison se trouvait juste à côté, accolée à la chambre de Ron et Hermione, suffisamment proche pour qu'Arthur entende l'eau couler. Il avait une impression étrange, comme un mal être qui était né soudainement au fond de lui, et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. A peine 5 minutes après le départ d'Hermione, il se leva à son tour et alla la rejoindre après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans la maison. Quand il entra dans la salle de bain, il la vit effectivement sous l'eau, la tête baissée, les bras croisée, immobile. Enfin elle n'était pas vraiment sous l'eau, elle était dans un coin de la douche, couverte de savon, les jets d'eau coulant juste à côté d'elle.

-Hermione ?

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il vit tout de suite à ses yeux rougis qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Il entra tout de suite dans la douche, et avant qu'il puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il passa immédiatement ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter, inquiet de la voir dans un état pareil.

-Hermione parle moi s'il te plait.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Arthur !

-Qu…quoi ?

-Je suis trop bien avec toi, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas être avec Ron, je ne veux pas être avec un garçon de mon âge. C'est avec toi que je veux être.

-Hermione…

Il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure bouclée pour dégager son visage, son corps couverts de savon glissant contre le sien doucement alors qu'il serrait toujours dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de peine en disant cela tout à l'heure. C'est juste que…à mon avis tu es un peu perdue, et je suis juste arrivé au bon moment pour te faire oublier tes soucis.

-C'est faux ! Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça !?

-Mais enfin Hermione regarde moi ! Je…je ne suis plus tout jeune, je suis déjà marié, j'ai une fille de ton âge. Quel genre de vie est ce que je pourrais bien t'offrir ?

-Donc c'était juste une façon de passer le temps pour toi ? Une amourette d'été que tu n'as pas eu durant ton adolescence ? C'est tout ce que je représente à tes yeux ?

-Mais non bien sûr que non Hermione ! Comment est ce que tu peux dire ça ? C'est juste que…je pensais…je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'apporter vraiment ce que tu recherches.

-Alors…tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie ?

-Bien sûr que si mais…la situation est compliqué, tu t'en rends bien compte.

-Alors si c'est trop compliqué, on devrait en rester là ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de lui complètement, et lui tourna le dos la tête baissée de nouveau, ouvrant l'eau de la douche pour lui faire comprendre de partir. Il hésita un instant, mais quand il vit son corps trembler à cause des sanglots, il se rapprocha tout de suite en se collant à elle – son membre se durcissant de nouveau au contact avec ses fesses – tout en caressant doucement ses bras.

-Hermione pardonne moi. Je t'assure que je ne veux pas te faire de peine. C'est juste…une façon de me préserver, de me protéger.

-Te protéger de quoi ? De moi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-De toi ? Bien sûr que non ! De me protéger de ce qui pourrait arriver. Tu es tellement jeune, tellement belle et moi je n'ai rien à t'offrir si ce n'est ces moments de bien être qu'un autre pourrait te faire vivre.

-Justement tu te trompes, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire ressentir ça, parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie d'être.

Il caressa sa joue délicatement, avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle s'empressa de passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le coller à elle encore plus, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

-D'accord, lâcha-t-il ensuite.

-D'accord ? D'accord pour quoi ?

-Pour continuer à vivre notre relation.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'auras pas de regret ?

-Comment est ce que je pourrais regretter de passer des moments aussi magiques avec toi ?

Il lui sourit, elle savait qu'il était sincère alors elle sauta tout de suite dans ses bras en l'embrassant de plus belle, et lui l'attrapa tout en faisant attention à ne pas glisser dans la douche.

-Oh Arthur ! Je suis tellement heureuse si tu savais ! Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.

-Mais je veux que les choses soient bien claires. Vu que tu iras à Poudlard pour ta dernière année, et que donc on ne se verra pas trop, si là-bas tu rencontres quelqu'un, ou tu décides d'entamer une relation, sache que je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être Arthur ! Et personne d'autre !

En disant cela Hermione s'était collée à son corps, faisant naître en lui une nouvelle vague de plaisir, alors que sa poitrine encore couverte de savon glissait contre son torse poilu. D'un geste vif, il la plaqua contre l'une des portes de la douche en la surélevant, Hermione passant déjà ses jambes autour de sa taille, alors que les jets d'eau les aspergeaient l'un comme l'autre. Quand elle sentit son membre déjà dur, dressé près à l'accueillir, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et l'attrapa à sa base, avant de s'empaler dessus dans un geste rapide qui les firent crier l'un comme l'autre. Elle commença ensuite des mouvements circulaires avec ses hanches, Arthur beaucoup trop occupé à la maintenir dans ses bras, et surtout à ne pas éjaculer tout de suite tellement la sensation avait été extraordinaire.

-Oh Hermione. Ma chérie, je ne suis pas sûre de tenir longtemps.

Elle l'embrassa tout de suite sauvagement en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, bougeant frénétiquement son bassin de gauche à droite, et de haut en bas.

-Hermione !

-Encore un peu s'il te plait ! Encore un peu ! ENCORE !

Voyant toute cette extase sur le visage de la jeune sorcière, il fit tout son possible pour retarder sa délivrance. Hermione était tellement belle, comment avait-il pu envisager de se passer d'elle ? Non il la garderait près de lui, et tout irait bien.

C'était idiot de croire que ça pouvait être vrai, que tout allait bien se passer, que tout allait rester comme cela. C'était idiot de penser qu'il pouvait continuer sa vie ainsi, simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un choix. Il tenait beaucoup trop à Hermione pour renoncer à elle, et il aimait trop Molly pour la quitter et refaire sa vie. Il pensait qu'il allait enfin être heureux comme cela.

Il avait tord.


	3. Retrouvailles

CHAPITRE TROIS : RETROUVAILLES

Ce matin là, quand Hermione descendit dans la Grand Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle ne fut nullement surprise de voir Ron lui lancer un regard noir et se lever de la table des Gryffondors pour sortir de la pièce à son arrivée. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, cela faisait plus qu'un mois qu'Hermione avait rompu avec lui et la situation entre les deux n'avaient pas évolué. Au début elle avait pensé qu'il allait se comporter comme un adulte, qu'il allait comprendre, qu'ils allaient rester amis mais la réalité était bien toute autre. Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole.

La rupture avait été horrible. Le soir même de leur arrivée dans le château, elle le prit à part alors qu'elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait aucune gêne à la ploter devant tout le monde dans la Salle Commune puisque « enfin, tout le monde est au courant pour nous on a pas besoin de se cacher » comme il l'avait si bien dit. Coupé dans son élan, il avait été un peu frustré mais c'était sans compter sur sa réaction en apprenant qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec lui. Il était passé par tous les stades inimaginables, l'incompréhension, le dédain, la détresse, la négociation et finalement la colère.

Et il en était toujours à ce stade. Heureusement pour Hermione, Harry et Ginny avaient bien insisté sur le fait qu'ils restaient toujours amis avec elle, qu'ils ne voulaient pas se mêler de leur histoire de cœur. Au début Ron l'avait un peu mal pris, souhaitant certainement que les deux se joignent à lui pour mépriser la jeune sorcière mais il avait du renoncer à son plan, voyant bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait mettre un terme à sa relation amicale avec Hermione.

Ce premier mois avait été difficile, mais pas à cause du comportement puéril de Ron. Non il avait été difficile pour Hermione à cause de l'éloignement avec Arthur bien sûr. Toutes les nuits elle pensait à lui, elle rêvait de lui fréquemment et plusieurs fois elle avait eu peur de crier son nom dans le dortoir, en plein milieu d'un rêve coquin. Cela aurait été particulièrement gênant d'autant plus que, refaisant sa dernière année à cause des éléments de l'année précédente, Hermione se retrouvait maintenant dans le même dortoir que Ginny, et d'autres Arthur que son père, elle n'en connaissait pas…

Ginny d'ailleurs, partant d'une bonne intention en voulant remonter le moral de son amie, lui avait plusieurs fois conseillé d'aborder certains garçons de l'école. Hermione avait décliné à chaque fois, ne ressentant même pas l'envie de les connaître ou de partager quoi que ce soit avec ces jeunes sorciers. Elle n'avait qu'un seul homme en tête, Arthur, et cela elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Ginny. Elle ne pouvait le dire à personne. L'hiver allait être long et froid. Et ce n'était pas que le contact physique qui lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé qu''Arthur et elle puissent développer davantage leur relation, car elle tenait vraiment à lui mais il leurs était quasiment impossible de s'écrire. Le courrier arrivait le matin dans le Grande Salle, là où Hermione était en compagnie de Harry et Ginny. Et elle trainait également avec eux lors de ses moments libres à la bibliothèque ou dans le Salle Commune, là où il lui était impossible de recevoir une lettre d'Arthur adressée seulement pour elle.

À l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, la situation se compliqua davantage. Hermione ne s'était pas posée la question avant début décembre puisque le fait de passer quelques jours chez les Weasley pour Noel lui paraissait tout naturel. Oui seulement voilà, Ron toujours en colère contre elle avait catégoriquement refusé qu'elle vienne avec eux au Terrier pour le début des vacances, et il avait fait par de la chose à ses parents dans une de ses lettres. Hermione était tombée sous le choc en apprenant cela, non pas le fait que Ron ne voulait pas d'elle durant les fêtes, mais le fait qu'à cause de son mauvais caractère et sa rancune, elle ne pourrait pas voir Arthur. C'était impossible, impensable. Elle avait trop besoin de lui. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir jusqu'à Juin sans le voir. Elle se calma tout de suite en imaginant quelle serait la réaction du principal intéressé et elle reprit confiance. Arthur allait tout faire pour que Ron change d'avis et qu'elle puisse venir quelques jours. Elle savait que ses parents, Mr. et Mrs. Granger voulaient l'avoir pour le réveillon surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière mais pas question pour elle de passer deux semaines de vacances sans profiter d'Arthur.

Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, la réponse des parents de Ron ne se fit pas attendre, et elle fut au delà de toutes ses espérances car il reçu une beuglante. Comme durant leur deuxième année, c'était la voix aigue de Mrs. Weasley qui s'en était pris à son fils mais Hermione savait bien qu'Arthur était du même avis et qu'il avait poussé les choses en sa faveur pour qu'elle puisse venir chez eux quelques jours. Le message était sans équivoque, Mrs. Weasley avait honte du comportement de son fils. Après tout ce que le trio avait traversé, toutes les fois où Hermione leur avait sauvé la mise, elle avait honte de voir qu'il montrait aussi peu de gratitude à son égard à cause d'une simple histoire de relation amoureuse. Le verdict était ensuite tombé, Hermione viendrait pour les quatre premiers jours de vacances avant le réveillon de Noel, et elle pourrait revenir ensuite quelques jours avant la rentrée si elle le désirait. En entendant cela Hermione eut un petit sourire satisfait, contente à la fois d'apprendre qu'elle reverrait Arthur dans deux semaines, mais également de voir l'air abasourdi de Ron. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire maintenant c'était préparer un plan d'attaque pour pouvoir passer le plus de moments d'intimité avec son amant sans que personne n'apprenne leur histoire.

A l'arrivée du Poudlard express à King's Cross, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait les mains moites et les jambes qui tremblaient. Elle savait déjà que c'était Arthur, ainsi que George qui venaient les chercher pour les ramener au Terrier. Et ce fut encore pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Arthur était là, à quelques mètres d'elle et elle ne pouvait ni l'embrasser ni le toucher. C'était une véritable torture et lui aussi semblait lutter intérieurement pour refreiner ses ardeurs. Elle avait fait attention au moindre détail, à son petit sourire quand il l'avait vu, à son regard plein de tendresse et d'envie, à sa main qui avait effleuré sa taille quand il l'avait invité à s'avancer vers la sortie de la gare. Elle sentait déjà une pulsation au niveau de son entrejambe, son antre humide rien qu'en pensant à Arthur, à ses doigts habiles, à son sexe énorme. Ils devaient absolument se retrouver ce soir, elle ne pourrait pas attendre davantage.

Ils furent accueillis comme des rois par Mrs. Weasley, qui avaient mit les petits plats dans les grands. Le réveillon n'était qu'à la fin de la semaine mais ce soir là, la table allait être recouverte de victuailles plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Elle les embrassa tous chaleureusement, même Hermione, qui ne ressentit aucune culpabilité après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait avec son mari et tout ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, le retrouver, s'unir à lui et sans le vouloir, c'est Ron qui lui en fournit l'occasion quelques minutes plus tard.

-Le dîner sera près d'ici une heure.

-On peut aller faire une petite partie de Quidditch en attendant 'Man ?

-Oui si vous voulez. Mais essayez de ne pas trop vous salir !

-Super !

George sorti rapidement balai en main, suivis de près par Ron et Harry. Ginny agrippa également un balai mais avant de les rejoindre elle se tourna vers Hermione.

-Tu veux venir Hermione ?

-Non merci Ginny. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

-Tu pourras nous regarder comme tu le fais souvent.

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester une heure dans le froid, je vais plutôt bouquiner tranquillement.

-Comment tu veux.

Et oui le Quidditch n'était vraiment pas son truc et à ce moment précis, elle en était heureuse. Elle savait pertinemment que Ron avait proposé cette activité pour la mettre à l'écart, puisque c'était la seule à ne pas y jouer mais ça ne l'embêtait pas, au contraire, elle avait un tout autre type de « jouet » qui l'attendait. Durant une heure ils allaient tous être dehors, et Mrs. Weasley allaient s'activer aux fourneaux. Arthur était à elle.

-Viens Hermione, lança d'ailleurs ce dernier. Je vais t'aider à porter tes affaires en haut.

-Merci.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux étincelants. Elle voyait le même désir et la même impatience dans son regard, et ça l'excitait davantage. A peine dans la chambre des filles, il laissa tomber sa valise et son sac et se tourna vers elle pour la plaquer contre la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait de refermer. Cette dernière s'agrippa à lui alors qu'il passait sa main sous sa jupe pour caresser frénétiquement son entre-jambe.

-Hermione, tu m'as tellement manqué, articula-t-il entre deux baisers sulfureux.

-Toi aussi Arthur. Ces trois mois ont été horribles.

Elle se détacha rapidement de son étreinte pour l'amener jusqu'à un canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle le fit asseoir et se mit tout de suite à califourchon au dessus de lui.

-Ma chérie on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Molly peut m'appeler d'un moment à l'autre.

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle avait déjà ouvert les boutons de son pantalon et sortit tout son sexe de son caleçon. Elle le caressa amoureusement quelques secondes il était déjà dur et prêt à l'accueillir alors elle n'attendit pas davantage. Elle s'empala rapidement dessus, en effectuant déjà des mouvements amples et profonds de bassin. Ils gémirent tous les deux longuement, puis Arthur s'agrippa à elle, au niveau de ses hanches. Ils étaient encore tous les deux habillés, le contact de leur peau ne se faisait qu'au niveau de leur intimité, de leurs mains et de leurs bouches mais c'était largement suffisamment pour cette fois. Hermione avait gardé sa tenue de Poudlard, et visiblement son petit chemisier et sa jupe plissée plaisaient beaucoup à Arthur.

-Ta tenue…mhmh…m'a rendu dingue…pendant tout le trajet.

-Je le remettrai…autant de fois que tu voudras. Oh Arthur oui…OUI !

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et il en profita pour l'agripper par la taille pour la surélever. Il la fit ensuite asseoir sur le canapé à son tour, allongée, la tête contre un accoudoir et il suréleva ses deux jambes avant de commencer des mouvements rapides et énergiques, percutant le font de son intimité toujours plus vite et plus fort. Il gémissait, grognait, enivré et heureux de pouvoir enfin se soulager, s'abandonner dans ses bras. Avec beaucoup d'amour et de passion, sans retenue, il prenait Hermione comme jamais encore il ne l'avait prise. Elle gémissait, criait, se tortillant dans tous les sens, tentant d'agripper quelque chose, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche en attendant qu'une seule chose, la libération ultime, celle qu'elle avait attendue depuis longtemps, celle qui ferait disparaître toute la frustration qu'elle avait ressentie.

Elle cria une dernière fois puis elle explosa en se laissant aller complètement. Il explosa à son tour juste après, sa semence se rependant abondement à l'intérieur de son intimité. Il resta comme cela quelques secondes, trempé de sueur, tentant de reprendre son souffle puis il commença à s'extraire délicatement. Il s'allongea ensuite tout contre elle, leurs deux corps collés, et il se pencha vers elle. Elle accueillit son baiser avec beaucoup de douceur, son corps toujours parcouru de tremblements après leur rapport. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et elle gémit en sentant la langue d'Arthur s'enrouler autour de la sienne.

-J'espère que personne ne nous a entendu, lança-t-il ensuite un peu amusé.

-J'ai insonorisé la pièce quand on est rentré.

-Mhmh…fantastique ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure Hermione.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se détacher complètement en se relevant.

-Il vaut mieux que je descende, sinon Molly va vraiment se poser des questions.

-Je comprends.

D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître toute sa sueur puis il se rhabilla. Il se pencha ensuite vers Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement.

-A tout à l'heure.

Elle lui sourit avant de se rallonger dans le canapé, déjà frustrée de le voir s'éloigner.

**oOo**

Ce n'est que trois jours après qu'ils purent se retrouver, la veille du départ d'Hermione pour la maison de ses parents. C'était la veille du réveillon mais pour l'occasion, la famille Weasley avait organisé une petite fête. D'autres membres de la famille s'étaient joints à la soirée, et également des amis et des voisins comme les Lovegood par exemple. La maison grouillait avec des invités partout, dans la cuisine, dans le salon, dans la salle à manger. Pour que ce soit plus simple, Mrs. Weasley avait organisé un buffet dinatoire pour que chacun puisse se servir et en guise de boisson, de la Bièraubeurre bien fraiche pour tout le monde.

Pendant un instant Hermione avait eut peur qu'avec tout ce monde, Arthur et elle ne puissent pas partager un dernier moment d'intimité avant son départ. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à scruter discrètement le moindre fait et gestes de chaque invité et finalement, elle fut soulagée et satisfaite. Jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée, et même du petit matin, il y avait eut énormément d'effervescence dans le Terrier, en particulier à cause du bruit de la musique et des nombreuses conversations de chacun. Ce n'est que vers une heure du matin que le calme retomba, et n'importe quelle personne qui serait rentrée dans la maison à ce moment là aurait trouvé beaucoup de choses surprenantes.

Absolument tous les convives étaient profondément endormis. Mais pas endormis dans des lits qu'on aurait mis à leur disposition pour qu'ils se reposent sur les lieux de la fête. Non, ils étaient tous endormis un peu partout dans la maison, sur des chaises, sur des tabourets, par terre. Certains avaient encore des assiettes remplis de victuailles sur leurs genoux, ou bien des verres de Bièraubeurre entre leurs mains. Ah la Bièraubeurre…Une des boissons préférées des sorciers, dont raffolait la famille Weasley et leurs invités. Hermione y avait ajouté un puissant somnifère, et pendant une partie de la soirée elle s'était assurée que tout le monde en avait ingurgité une quantité suffisante. Ca avait été un travail long et pénible mais ça en valait la peine. Bien évidemment, elle avait mis en garde discrètement Arthur pour qu'il n'en prenne pas, lui réservant un tout autre type de boisson, et ils étaient maintenant tous les deux à l'étage, dans le lit de la jeune sorcière.

Arthur était assis au milieu du lit, Hermione était assisse au dessus de lui, sur ses cuisses, une jambe de chaque côté de son buste, bougeant son bassin alors que les parois de son intimité se refermaient de plus en plus autour du sexe d'Arthur. Leurs deux corps trempés de sueur étaient collés l'un à l'autre, sur le point de fusionner presque. La poitrine d'Hermione frottait délicatement contre le torse légèrement poilu d'Arthur en suivant ses mouvements alors qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos pour la caresser et la serrer contre lui. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils faisaient l'amour et aucun des deux n'étaient rassasié. Si les Weasley et leurs convives avaient eu le droit à un puissant somnifère (dont les effets étaient tout de même sur le point de se dissiper), lui et Hermione avait pris un excitant et un fortifiant pour leur permettre de passer une nuit inoubliable.

Quand Arthur éjacula une nouvelle fois, il agrippa Hermione qui se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ensuite elle s'éloigna et lui sourit, voyant bien que son corps était toujours en train de trembler. Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune sorcière avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime si fort si tu savais. Je…je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

Elle fondit en larme avant de l'embrasser de plus belle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je t'aime aussi Arthur. Je…Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour tenir ces 6 mois loin de toi.

-Ca va aller ma chérie ! Ca va être 6 mois difficile, mais ensuite ça ira. Tout ira bien.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de poser sa tête au creux de son épaule, en caressant doucement son torse. Il gémit longuement et tout de suite après elle releva la tête, une lueur brillante dans ses yeux. Elle commença à bouger son bassin en se mordant les lèvres, le sexe d'Arthur venait de rendurcir une nouvelle fois en elle.

-Arthur ! Oh mon amour ! OUI !

-Hermione je…si je te fais l'amour encore une fois je…je vais me consumer complètement.

-Encore une fois. Juste une fois je t'en prie !

Incapable de lui dire non, et encore moins à une telle demande, il lui sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de bouger son bassin à son tour. Ils repartirent une nouvelle fois tous les deux dans une spirale de désir et de passion, sans se rendre compte ni l'un ni l'autre que dans le couloir, derrière la porte entrouverte de la chambre, quelqu'un les regardait faire, médusé, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.


	4. Engagement

CHAPITRE QUATRE : ENGAGEMENT

Ce matin là, Hermione était dans le dortoir des filles, seule, allongée sur son lit, les yeux rêveurs et un sourire béat dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle tenait à la main une lettre, dont le papier avait été froissé après ses nombreuses relectures. C'était fin février et elle venait de recevoir une lettre d'Arthur qui l'avait particulièrement enchanté. Déjà parce qu'elle ne recevait pas beaucoup de courrier de sa part, pour éviter toute gêne dans la Grande Salle, mais aussi parce que cette lettre annonçait une nouvelle extraordinaire. Alors qu'elle avait quitté la demeure des Weasley en décembre pensant ne plus pouvoir revoir son amant avant juin, il lui écrivait qu'il allait pouvoir se libérer le lendemain après-midi pour la rejoindre lors de sa visite à Pré-au-Lard.

Pré-au-Lard ! Depuis le temps elle connaissait le village par cœur, cette année elle n'avait pas particulièrement eu envie d'y aller (d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas fait la première visite en fin d'année dernière) mais là c'était différent. A l'abri des regards, et pour quelques heures, ils allaient se retrouver elle et Arthur. Elle avait hâte. Il était convenu qu'ils se retrouvent à l'entrée de la cabane hurlante, le seul endroit du village où il n'y avait personne puisque les troisièmes années qui avaient découvert l'endroit s'étaient maintenant lassés, et que les élèves les plus âgés ne s'y rendaient plus. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit légèrement en imaginant déjà le lendemain après-midi, qui promettait d'être magique.

Le lendemain matin, Harry parut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle comptait se rendre au village. Ron aussi certainement mais elle n'en était pas sûre, puisqu'il ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole. Elle rétorqua qu'elle avait juste besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées avant la période intense de révisions pour les ASPIC qui allait commencer. Personne ne lui posa d'autre question, heureusement. Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient prévu de rester au château pour un entraînement de Quidditch ce qui convenait parfaitement à Hermione, au moins elle était sûre de ne pas les croiser en allant à son rendez-vous. Malheureusement, elle croisa à ce moment là Luna qui lui proposa de l'accompagner, et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, ne trouvant aucune excuse convenable pour pouvoir lui dire non.

Du coup, la matinée fut d'un ennui mortel pour Hermione. Elle aimait bien Luna, même si elle l'avait bien sûr toujours trouvé un peu excentrique. C'était une fille très gentille, mais elle n'avait qu'une seule personne en tête, Arthur. Heureusement, la jeune Serdaigle était très bavarde, c'est elle qui parla pratiquement tout le temps, Hermione ne prenant que rarement la parole, suffisamment pour ne pas manquer de respect à son amie même si la majorité du temps, elle avait le regard perdu au loin. Elles firent le traditionnel tour des différentes boutiques, Luna faisant quelques achats pour son père ou elle au passage, et ensuite elles allèrent se poser un petit peu aux Trois Balais.

Comme toujours le pub était très bruyant, bondé de monde, et elles ne trouvèrent aucune table de libre. Heureusement un peu plus loin se trouvaient Dean, Seamus et Neville qu'elles rejoignirent tout de suite, ce dernier ne manquant pas de rougir au passage en les voyant s'avancer vers eux. Hermione savait très bien qu'il appréciait énormément Luna, sans avoir encore osé lui avouer ses sentiments. Tout cela lui rappela à quel point elle était éloignée de toutes ces préoccupations d'amourettes entre adolescents, à quel point elle aimait Arthur, à quel point elle était bien avec lui. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta une personne qui venait d'apparaître devant elle avant qu'elle n'atteigne la table des Gryffondors.

-Oups ! Pardon. Excusez-moi Professeur Powell je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Miss. Granger.

-Je suis un peu étourdie ces derniers temps.

-Et bien on ne dirait pas vu le dernier travail que vous m'avez rendu. C'était excellent comme toujours.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Oh mais j'y pense. N'aviez-vous pas énoncé dans vos choix de carrière que vous envisageriez éventuellement de travailler au Département de la justice magique ?

-Je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je veux faire à ma sortie de Poudlard. Mais en effet, cela me plairait énormément.

-Le chef du Département est un vieil ami à moi et il est là aujourd'hui. Voulez-vous que je vous présente ?

-Oh…mais…mais oui j'en serais ravie, dit-elle les yeux écarquillés, pleine d'entrain. Ca ne te dérange pas Luna ?

-Mais non pas du tout. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres. A plus tard.

-Venez Miss. Granger. Nous sommes installés un peu plus loin.

Ca ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Non seulement elle allait faire la connaissance de son éventuel futur chef, cette entrevue lui permettant éventuellement de travailler au même endroit qu'Arthur une fois son diplôme en poche. Mais en plus elle venait de se débarrasser de Luna. Après l'entrevue elle n'aurait qu'à s'éclipser discrètement du pub et personne ne s'en apercevrait.

La rencontre fut particulièrement intéressante et instructive. Le chef du Département était un sorcier extrêmement intelligent, brillant, d'une cinquantaine d'années avec un fort caractère mais malgré tout très aimable, et même blagueur. Il semblait particulièrement intéressé par la jeune sorcière, dont il avait entendu parlé de part ses récents exploits comme tout le monde bien évidemment, et semblait même envisager sérieusement de l'engager. Hermione quant à elle s'imaginait déjà travaillant sous ses ordres, et surtout dans un bureau proche de celui d'Arthur.

Arthur ! Elle avait tellement pris de plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et elle était déjà très en retard pour son rendez-vous. Sans possibilité de l'avertir, elle dû mettre son mal en patience, son cœur commençant à s'emballer alors que le sorcier lui posait encore énormément de questions. Elle aurait voulu mettre fin à cette rencontre immédiatement, se précipiter dehors pour aller rejoindre son amant mais en faisant ça elle allait manquer de respect et réduire à néant ses chances d'être embauchée dans ce service. Et être auprès d'Arthur, c'est ce qu'elle désirait le plus.

Plus d'une demi heure plus tard, après avoir fais des réponses de plus en plus courtes à son interlocuteur en essayant tout de même de ne pas éveiller les soupçon ou de lui manquer de respect, elle sortait enfin des Trois Balais. Elle avait prétexté un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, qu'elle avait pourtant déjà fini, et heureusement le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui la tenait en haute estime l'autorisa à s'en aller, après qu'elle ait convenu d'un deuxième entretien avec son ami en juin.

Quand elle se retrouva dans la grande allée du village, une bourrasque violente lui gela le visage mais elle n'y fit même pas attention. Le froid, la fatigue, la douleur dans ses jambes à force de marcher très vite elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était terriblement en retard, elle n'avait même pas prévenu Arthur, elle s'en voulait terriblement et elle espérait qu'il soit encore là quand elle arriverait. La traversée de Pré-au-Lard parut durer une éternité à ses yeux. Une fois arrivée, elle regarda autour d'elle, et voyant qu'elle était seule, elle s'engouffra dans la cabane qui était toujours en piteux état. Elle monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, cherchant rapidement dans toutes les salles et en atteignant le dernier étage, elle le vit, debout, près de la fenêtre, de dos. Elle soupira bruyamment, en souriant, soulagée de le voir encore présent et quand il l'entendit, il baissa légèrement la tête, avant de se tourner vers elle. Le sourire sur le visage d'Hermione disparu aussitôt, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez Arthur. Un regard plein de tristesse, mais aussi de colère.

-Je…je pensais que tu étais déjà parti, lança-t-elle faiblement en s'avançant vers lui.

Lui ne bougea pas de sa place alors elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il resta un instant muet, ce qui mit Hermione particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-J'allais partir justement, dit-il finalement en marchant vers la sortie.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle l'empêcha de continuer en agrippant sa robe de sorcier au niveau de son torse.

-Non je t'en prie ! Arthur, je t'en supplie. Excuse-moi je sais que je suis en retard mais…

-Tu as plus d'une heure de retard ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant lâcher prise avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Et tu m'as fais attendre comme un chien, seul ici, sans explication ! Sans même un mot pour me prévenir.

-Je le sais bien. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer, dit-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-J'ai d'abord cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, vociféra-t-il, commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Mais ensuite je me suis trouvé idiot, je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait rien t'arriver entre Poudlard et ici ! Alors j'ai compris, que tu m'avais simplement fait faux bon ! Que tu étais venue à Pré-au-Lard pour les même raison que les autres filles, pour flirter avec un garçon de l'école.

-Non ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Regarde, je suis là.

-Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi Hermione ? Qu'est ce que je représente à tes yeux ?

-Tout. Absolument tout. Tu le sais bien, ajouta-t-elle en sanglotant, tombant à genoux à cause de la tristesse et de l'émotion.

En la voyant dans cet état il fit un pas vers elle, visiblement sur le point de s'agenouiller près d'elle mais il se retint. La colère était toujours beaucoup trop intense alors il ne fit rien, malgré la peine qu'il ressentait en la voyant comme cela. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha juste à peine, pour qu'elle puisse entendre son murmure.

-Je t'avais dis que j'accepterai le fait que tu rencontres un autre garçon de ton âge à Poudlard. Mais pas que tu me prennes pour un idiot Hermione !

-Il n'y a personne d'autre je te le jure, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Elle l'entendit souffler comme s'il était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, les yeux baissés, n'osant pas le regarder en face de peur de voir encore ce regard plein de colère. Mais il ne dit rien, il resta muet, et ensuite elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle releva la tête soudainement, il était déjà sorti de la pièce.

-Arthur ! Arthur je t'en supplie ne pars pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant rapidement

Elle le poursuivit dans les escaliers, manquant de tomber à cause d'une marche fragilisée, se rattrapant de justesse à la rambarde. Il avait toujours plusieurs mètres d'avance sur elle, elle n'arriverait pas à le rattraper.

-Arthur je t'aime !

Trop tard il avait déjà transplané. Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait entendu ses dernières paroles elle s'effondra sur le perron, en pleurs.

Quand Arthur arriva chez lui juste après, il était bien évidemment remonté, et ça n'échappa pas à Mrs. Weasley, qui était comme à son habitude dans le salon, en train de faire le ménage.

-Ca ne va pas chéri ? Tu as l'air particulièrement contrarié.

-Ca va, grogna-t-il.

-Tu rentres très tôt du travail aujourd'hui.

Il s'arrêta net, son regard se posant sur l'horloge de la maison, et son cœur commença à s'emballer. Il avait pris son après-midi pour pouvoir la passer avec Hermione sans en parler à Molly mais vu ce qui s'était passé, à cause de la colère et de la frustration, il avait transplané directement au Terrier sans penser qu'effectivement il était encore très tôt.

-Je…je ne me sentais pas bien alors je suis rentré, balbutia-t-il. C'est plutôt tranquille en ce moment au travail, ça n'a pas posé de problème.

Elle s'approcha de lui, en souriant.

-Donc tu reconnais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dit-elle en caressant son visage amoureusement.

Il ferma les yeux, parcouru par un frisson, et complètement perdu. Il ressentait énormément de choses, et pour la première fois de sa vie il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ressentait de la colère pour ce qui s'était passé, mais également de la frustration de pas avoir pu profité d'Hermione. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de s'expliquer, et il s'en voulait aussi malgré tout de ce qu'il faisait subir à Molly, même si elle ne soupçonnait absolument rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux et l'attrapa rapidement par la taille avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle fut au départ surprise mais ensuite elle le laissa faire, transportée par le plaisir et la passion dont il faisait preuve. Elle le laissa déboutonner sa veste, ouvrir sa robe en la laissant en sous vêtement dans ses bras. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle déglutit difficilement, les lèvres tremblantes, la respiration saccadée, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre. Il les avait fait transplaner.

-Arthur…

Il ne la laissa pas continuer, dévorant ses lèvres de nouveau en se déshabillant, avant de caresser sa poitrine et ses fesses. Il essayait en vain de retrouver cette passion et cet amour qu'ils avaient partagé pendant si longtemps mais il n'y parvenait pas. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était toujours plus de frustration en sentant bien que ce n'était pas Hermione contre lui, alors que c'était elle qu'il désirait, que c'était elle qu'il aimait. Il allongea Molly sur le lit en relevant sa robe en soie qu'elle portait sous ses vêtements et il écarta ses jambes avec peu de délicatesse.

-Arthur ?

Elle s'était bien évidemment attendu à ce qu'ils en arrivent là, mais l'interrogation de Mrs. Weasley venait surtout du fait qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas son mari. Elle ne reconnaissait pas ses gestes brusques, elle ne reconnaissait pas son regard un peu perdu. Il la pénétra en enfournant entièrement son sexe comme il avait maintenant l'habitude de le faire avec Hermione, sauf que c'était une habitude que elle n'avait pas. Elle agrippa les draps de leur lit, sentant les larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux et s'écouler le long de ses tempes. Elle ne dit rien cependant, persuadée que la douleur était dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient rien fais depuis longtemps, et voulant être là dans ce moment difficile pour son mari.

Arthur n'avait rien remarqué. Il avait les yeux fermés, tentant vainement d'imaginer qu'il faisait l'amour à Hermione pour se libérer de toute cette frustration et cette tension qu'il ressentait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à être comblé alors il agrippa Molly et sans lui demander son avis, il la retourna pour la mettre à quatre pattes devant lui avant d'enfourner de nouveau son sexe dans son intimité.

-Arthur, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non…

Il grogna de plaisir les yeux toujours fermés, attrapant fermement ses hanches avant de commencer des mouvements secs et rapides, caressant puis giflant son postérieur à plusieurs reprises.

-Arthur…Arthur…

-Oh ma chérie ! Oh oui !

A ce moment précis il ne pensait qu'à Hermione. A son sourire dès qu'elle le voyait, à sa peau si douce, à ses cheveux soyeux, à ses seins si fermes, à ses fesses si charnues. Il repensait à toute ces fois où ils s'étaient unis, à ce premier moment partagé ensemble il y a quelques mois sur cette plage. Une promenade anodine qui avait terminé en moment d'extase et qui avait fais naître en lui tout ce désir et toute cette passion. Hermione il l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Il continuait ses mouvements rapides, perdus dans ses pensées, sans savoir que sa femme passait l'un des pires moments de toute sa vie.

-Arthur tu me fais mal. Arrête !

Ses mots le ramenèrent tout de suite à la réalité, et il s'extirpa de l'intimité de Mrs. Weasley avant d'avoir terminé sa petite affaire. Elle se recroquevilla aussitôt dans le lit, les genoux douloureux, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

-Molly je…je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi.

-Ah oui ? Et quand as-tu compris ça ? Quand je te disais que j'avais mal ? Quand je te suppliais d'arrêter ?

-Je…

-Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte. Tu ne faisais même pas attention à moi.

C'était vrai mais il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître.

-Je pensais que tu aimais ça.

-Qui pourrait aimer ce genre de choses !? s'exclama-t-elle folle de rage en se rhabillant.

Il allait rétorquer qu'Hermione adorait ça. Qu'il pouvait la baiser sans ménagement, sans se retenir et que c'était ce qu'elle aimait mais il se retint. Il resta assis dans le lit, complètement abasourdi, complètement perdu devant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait violé sa femme. Molly et lui étaient mariés, il était normal qu'ils aient des rapports mais celui là n'avait été consenti que par l'un des deux, du moins de cette façon là. Perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione en tête, il avait vraiment abusé d'elle. Il était complètement terrifié. Quand il la vit sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre il se leva précipitamment pour la rejoindre.

-Non Molly, attend !

Il l'attrapa par le bras mais elle fit un geste brusque pour qu'il lâche prise.

-Laisse moi tranquille ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Arthur, mais ça a intérêt à se régler rapidement. Il faut que ça cesse, et maintenant.

Elle n'ajouta rien et descendit pour reprends son ménage là où elle l'avait laissé. Lui retourna dans leur chambre et s'assit sur le bord de leur lit, en repensant à ce qu'il avait fais.

-Oui il faut vraiment que ça cesse.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Hermione était remontée dans la Tour de Gryffondor, faisant les cents pas devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer fortement. Mais Hermione n'en avait rien à faire, il fallait qu'elle s'organise pour rattraper le fiasco de la veille. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle prit une grande inspiration et consenti enfin a donner le mot de passe au tableau, qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de la laisser passer. La salle commune était presque vide, c'était parfait. Moins il y avait de monde, plus ça l'arrangeait et la seule personne à qui elle voulait parler était là. Les sourcils froncés, les cheveux noirs toujours en bataille, ses grands yeux verts perdus, un nombre incalculable de rayures sur son parchemin. Harry était assis seul dans un coin de la pièce, visiblement à travailler sur leur devoir de Potions à rendre pour la fin de la semaine.

-Bonjour Harry.

Quand il la vit juste à coté de lui, il lui fit un grand sourire, en déposant sa plume sur la table, visiblement heureux de pouvoir faire une pause.

-Salut Hermione ! Ca va ?

-Oui merci.

Elle regarda autour d'eux dans la pièce furtivement.

-Tu n'es pas avec Ginny ?

-Non. Elle est partie dans le parc, on s'est encore disputé.

-Ah bon à cause de quoi ?

-Oh tu sais bien. Elle me reproche de ne pas être assez à l'écoute, pas assez romantique. Elle n'arrête pas de me comparer avec Dean alors qu'on sait tous à quel point leur relation a été un vrai fiasco. Bref, la rengaine habituelle.

-Je suis désolée de l'apprendre.

-C'est pas bien grave. Je pense que je suis pas encore prêt à me lancer dans une relation sérieuse, alors que c'est précisément ce qu'elle recherche.

-C'est pas évident quand on ne recherche pas la même chose dans un couple.

-Oui. Tu sais bien ce que c'est aussi, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

-Exact. D'ailleurs. Je voulais te remercier de ne pas avoir pris le parti de Ron en début d'année. Je crois je ne l'ai jamais fais.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Hermione. Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, tu es comme ma sœur tu le sais bien. D'ailleurs, si tu as besoin de parler, de te confier ou de quoi que ce soit. Tu sais que je suis là.

-Oui je le sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je viens te voir.

-Vas y je t'écoute.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour chuchoter, après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-Qu'est ce que tu penserais, si je te disais que j'aimerais bien t'emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité quelques jours ?

-Je penserais que tu es en train de préparer un mauvais coup et j'aimerais bien savoir quoi, lança-t-il en rigolant.

-Et si je te disais que je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit ? Mais que j'en ai vraiment besoin, et que je te promets de tout te raconter bientôt ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants, remplis d'espérance.

Il soupira faiblement, avant de lui sourire.

-Je te dirais que tu peux l'utiliser autant de temps que tu veux.

-Oh Harry merci beaucoup ! lança-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Mais tu as intérêt à me la rapporter dans le même état, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui j'en prendrai soin, c'est promis. Merci Harry, merci beaucoup.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte en lui souriant, avant de reprendre le chemin du couloir de la tour.

-Hermione ? demanda Harry avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce.

-Oui ? dit-elle un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Il hésita un instant, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse, mais il se contenta de lui sourire.

-Fais bien attention à toi quand tu l'utiliseras.

-Oui c'est promis !

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire en premier lieu mais elle ne chercha pas davantage. Elle aussi avait ses petits secrets, elle était assez mal placée pour demander aux gens d'être sincère envers elle. Elle aussi considéré Harry comme son frère, et elle tenait beaucoup à son amitié. De nombreuse fois elle avait voulu lui parler de sa relation avec Arthur mais elle n'en eut jamais le courage, à cause de la peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Les Weasley étaient comme sa famille, Mrs. et Mr. Weasley comme ses parents. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'apprendre qu'elle avait une liaison avec ce dernier.

Elle eut le plaisir et l'occasion d'utiliser la cape d'Harry dès le lendemain soir. Elle avait envoyé une lettre d'excuse à Arthur, en le suppliant de revenir à la cabane hurlante pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer. A sa grande surprise et aussi à son grand soulagement, il lui avait répondu dans la journée, en acceptant cette discussion dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin selon ses dires. Elle appréhendait énormément le moment où ils allaient se revoir, mais elle voulait mettre les choses aux claires pour qu'ils repartent sur de bonnes bases. Arthur aussi voulait lui parler, elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et c'est aussi c'est qui avait fait naître cette angoisse chez elle.

Le soir venu, une petite heure avant l'horaire fixé pour se retrouver avec son amant, elle quitta la Tour de Gryffondor complètement camouflée, en prenant la direction du parc et de l'entrée du passage sous le saule cogneur. C'était le seul autre accès qu'elle connaissait pour la cabane hurlante, beaucoup plus rapide que les autres passages secrets qui menaient à Pré-au-Lard, et plus du tout dangereux maintenant qu'elle connaissait le fonctionnement de l'arbre. Elle arriva bien en avance dans les lieux, suffisamment en avance pour bien se préparer. D'un coup de baguette elle enleva toute la poussière de la pièce, celle du dernier étage, et elle fit apparaître de nombreuses bougies, des coussins moelleux et même des pétales sur le lit. Elle laissa ensuite de côté son uniforme et enfila une petite nuisette transparente juste avant d'entendre un grincement dans le couloir.

Elle se tourna aussitôt et elle le vit, juste devant elle. Il avait les traits un peu tirés, et des cernes sous les yeux mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Elle eut tout de suite envie de se jeter dans ses bras mais elle resta paralysée, par la peur d'être rejetée. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, mais au moins elle était heureuse de ne plus voir une seule once de colère dans son regard. Il resta silencieux un long moment, se contentant de la regarder en s'avançant dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir, lança faiblement Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre pour briser ce silence qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop long.

Comme seule réponse elle le sentit se coller à elle, la prendre dans ses bras et sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser sulfureux. Elle accueilli tout de suite sa langue qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne, en gémissant profondément et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Arthur, je suis tellement désolée si tu savais.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, tout en enlevant sa veste et en déboutonnant sa chemise alors qu'il défaisait sa propre ceinture.

-Hermione chérie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Elle l'embrassa de plus belle, en sentant sa virilité très dure tout contre elle maintenant qu'il était complètement nu. Frustré de ne pas sentir sa peau contre lui, Arthur lui enleva sa nuisette, elle ne portait rien en dessous alors elle se retrouva nue également, dans ses bras.

-J'ai réagi comme un idiot. Par pur orgueil j'ai failli renoncer à toi. Je te demande pardon.

-C'était de ma faute je…je peux tout t'expliquer.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois sans rage, sans violence mais avec un baiser doux, lent, plein d'amour.

-Plus tard. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop attendu.

Elle se mordit les lèvres les yeux pleins de désir et elle attrapa sa main pour le mener jusqu'au lit qu'elle avait aménagé. Là, debout juste au bord du lit, elle se tourna brusquement pour lui tourner le dos. Il passa ses mains sur sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, et elle gémit longuement en sentant ses mains sur son corps et surtout son sexe contre ses fesses. Elle se mit à quatre pattes en montant sur le lit et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses fesses, en les caressant avant de les déposer sur ses hanches. Gardant la gauche toujours à cet endroit, il attrapa son sexe avec sa main droite et il le plaça tout contre Hermione avant de la pénétrer lentement, très lentement. Elle gémit de plaisir et sa cabra sous la sensation exquise et lui se délecta de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il regarda son dos avec sa peau si douce, il descendit jusqu'à ses hanches, ses fesses qu'elle bougeaient doucement et il apprécia l'image de son sexe disparaissant entièrement dans son antre intime, son bas ventre se collant contre le postérieur d'Hermione délicatement, avant qu'il ne réapparaisse, entièrement recouvert de son nectar fruité. Il frissonna, le cœur qui commençait à battre rapidement, la respiration saccadée. Il avait fait un mouvement de bassin ample, très lent et très doux pour profiter de chaque seconde.

-Encore ! supplia Hermione.

Il sourit avant de l'agripper par les hanches de plus belle, en la pénétrant de nouveau doucement tout en gémissant bruyamment tellement la sensation était exquise. Il commença ensuite des mouvements beaucoup plus rapides, beaucoup plus énergiques en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser.

-Plus vite Arthur ! Ne te retiens pas.

-Hermione chérie, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Tu oublies que ma taille est…

-Arthur s'il te plait ! Tu ne me feras pas mal.

-D'accord. Dis le moi si c'est trop pour toi.

Il accéléra la cadence, gémissant, grognant de plus belle alors que son sexe tapait sans ménagement contre le fond de sa cavité, touchant son point sensible à chaque mouvement. Elle gémissait, elle criait, les jambes tremblantes qui commençaient à avoir de plus en plus de mal à la soutenir. Arthur, lui, continuait au même rythme, au bord de l'extase.

-Hermione…mon amour…ca va ? Est ce que c'est…argh….trop ?

-Oui…OUI ! C'est trop bon.

Il continua ses mouvements énergiques, en sentant Hermione vibrer tout contre lui.

-Hermione. Laisse toi aller. Viens, viens avec moi.

N'y tenant plus elle explosa, et juste après il se laissa aller à son tour en éjaculant longuement avant de s'allonger dans le lit, tout contre elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Leurs deux corps en sueurs, ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux avant de reprendre leur souffle, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, leurs doigts entremêlées, leurs corps presque fusionnés.

-Je t'aime ! dit-elle amoureusement en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il sourit, avant de déglutir difficilement après leur échange, et il l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avant de se relever puis de quitter le lit, sous son regard interrogateur.

-Ne t'en fais pas je ne pars pas bien loin.

Rassuré, il se releva à son tour, en s'asseyant au bord du lit alors qu'elle sortait une bouteille de Bièraubeurre bien fraiche d'un des petits meubles de la pièce. Elle en servit deux verres et s'approcha d'Arthur pour lui en donner un, avant de boire le sien en restant debout juste à côté de lui. Elle posa ensuite son verre vide sur la table de chevet, et cette fois en se rapprochant d'Arthur, elle s'installa à califourchon au dessus de lui.

-Mhmh, tu en redemandes déjà, dit-il en plaisantant.

-Oh dans pas longtemps tu en redemanderas aussi.

Voyant son air interrogateur elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de lui prendre son verre vide des mains pour le déposer un peu plus loin.

-Tu te souviens du fortifiant qu'on a pris à Noël ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit air coquin.

Il ferma les yeux tout de suite, en gémissant, le corps frissonnant en comprenant qu'ils venaient d'en reprendre. Et tout de suite après, il sentit son sexe se durcir de nouveau. Sans attendre davantage, Hermione le fit s'allonger, avant de prendre les choses en main et de l'accueillir une nouvelle fois en elle. Elle commença des mouvements de bassin profond et amples et puis beaucoup plus rapide alors qu'il s'agrippait à ses fesses en l'encourageant.

Ils passèrent tous les deux une nuit magique, à discuter, à rire, et bien sûr à s'unir au grès de leurs envies jusqu'au petit matin. Arthur se déversa une dernière fois en elle avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit, allongé sur le dos. Hermione, à califourchon, s'allongea sur lui sans prendre la peine d'extraire son sexe de son intimité. Elle déposa quelques baisers sur son torse, qui se levait et se baissait frénétiquement à cause de sa respiration saccadée, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer tout contre lui, puis au bout de quelques minutes elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Arthur ?

Il ne dit rien, tentant toujours de reprendre son souffle mais il caressa doucement son dos pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?

Il se releva doucement pour pouvoir mieux la voir, et gémit doucement en sentant son sexe sortir délicatement d'Hermione, qui s'était elle aussi relevée. Voyant son air triste et concerné, il caressa doucement sa joue et lui sourit pour la réconforter.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-Moi non plus ! s'exclama-t-elle en déposant une main sur son torse.

-Je…j'ai bien réfléchis après ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Et j'ai pris ma décision, parce qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que cette situation cesse.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, non pas à cause de l'effort physique de cette nuit mais bien à cause de l'angoisse. Mais Arthur lui sourit tout de suite, pour ne pas l'affoler plus longtemps.

-C'est avec toi que je veux vivre Hermione ! Je vais parler à Molly, lui dire que je la quitte. Et on vivra ensemble, tous les deux. Dès que tu auras fini ton année. Si tu veux toujours de moi bien sûr.

La seconde d'après Hermione se jetait dans ses bras après avoir laissé entendre un petit cri plein de surprise et d'excitation. Il la serra tout contre lui, et il vit énormément d'amour dans son regard et il fut comblé, heureux de la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

-Mais Ginny ? Et Ron ? Et tous les autres ? demanda-t-elle ensuite anxieuse.

-Chut ! Calme toi. Les Weasley j'en fais mon affaire. C'est ma famille, c'est à moi de régler tout ça. Toi, occupe toi de tes révisions et de tes examens. Il ne faut pas que tu loupes ta dernière année.

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Tu as raison. Surtout que j'ai une piste pour l'année prochaine, pour pouvoir travailler dans un bureau juste à côté du tien.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Raconte moi ça, lança-t-il déjà excité à l'idée de pouvoir la voir tous les jours dès cet été.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, heureuse et persuadée qu'il ne pourrait définitivement plus lui en vouloir pour son retard.


	5. Désillusion

CHAPITRE CINQ : DÉSILLUSION

C'était fin juin, et le dernier examen d'ASPIC venait de s'achever pour Hermione et tous les autres de sa promotion. L'année scolaire était enfin terminée, elle allait pouvoir vivre sa nouvelle vie aux côtés d'Arthur. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Molly, elle le savait car il s'était excusé dans une lettre qu'il lui avait fais parvenir récemment mais elle ne lui en avait pas voulu. C'était une situation délicate, c'est lui qui allait avoir le mauvais rôle auprès de sa famille alors elle comprenait qu'il puisse retarder l'échéance au maximum. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait vivre à ses côtés et qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'ils se retrouvent dès sa sortie de Poudlard, qui était fixée au lendemain.

Après ce dernier examen de Sortilèges, elle quitta la Grande Salle aux côtés d'Harry et de Luna, Ron et les autres Gryffondors du groupe quelques mètres devant eux. En descendant les marches du grand escalier, elle commença à avoir des vertiges et elle s'agrippa à la grande rambarde en pierre pour se soutenir.

-Hermione ? Hermione est ce que ça va ? demanda Harry l'air inquiet.

Sa vue commença à se brouiller, elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle et elle sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids. Elle perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber lourdement vers le sol, heureusement rattrapée in extremis par Harry grâce à ses bons reflexes d'attrapeur, juste avant de dégringoler les escaliers, ce qui aurait pu la blesser lourdement. Elle ne vit pas le regard inquiet de son ami, elle n'entendit pas le cri affolé de Luna, elle ne vit pas non plus Ron se retourner brusquement en entendant ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle vit un immense plafond blanc immaculé juste au dessus d'elle. La tête posée sur un oreiller particulièrement moelleux, un léger drap l'englobant complètement, elle se sentait bien et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'à l'infirmerie. Elle entendit des petits bruis de pas, et l'instant d'après l'infirmière de l'école apparut devant elle.

-Bonjour Miss Granger. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Mieux. Beaucoup mieux merci Madame Pomfresh.

-Tenez, prenez donc ceci.

Elle lui tendit un verre remplit d'une substance aux légères notes boisées et à la couleur étrangement verte qu'elle s'empressa de prendre malgré tout. Sa réputation de guérisseuse n'était plus à refaire.

-Je crois que je me suis un peu trop surmenée à cause de ces derniers examens ! lança Hermione en plaisantant.

-Il y a certainement de cela en effet. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de votre malaise.

-Ah bon ?

-Je vous ais fais quelques examens Miss Granger, et ils révèlent que…

-Que quoi ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes enceinte.

-En…enceinte ? balbutia Hermione.

Elle resta un instant immobile, silencieuse, avant de commencer à rire, les yeux remplis de larmes à cause de la surprise et surtout de la joie.

-Je suis contente que vous le preniez comme cela. J'avais peur que…

-Que quoi ? C'est une fantastique nouvelle !

-Oui mais, étant donné vos résultats scolaires toujours brillants, et certainement votre volonté de faire carrière, j'avais pensé que vous seriez déçue.

-Croyez moi Madame Pomfresh, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

Elle caressa son ventre, comblée, rayonnante, et l'infirmière lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tant mieux. Je suis tout de même surprise par quelque chose.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione elle poursuivit.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez enceinte d'environ quatre mois. Vous étiez à Poudlard au moment de la conception, et nous savons bien toutes les deux que les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Madame Pomfresh pensait qu'Hermione avait réussi à se glisser dans le lit d'un de ses petits camarades étudiants à Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce bébé avait été conçu lors de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Arthur dans la cabane hurlante, après leur dispute. Elle avait eut peur de le perdre, il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait quitter sa femme pour elle et tout cet amour, toute cette passion, tout cela s'était concrétisé par cet enfant. Un enfant qu'elle était heureuse de porter, qu'elle allait aimer et chérir.

-De quatre mois ? Mais…mais, je n'ai absolument rien ressenti. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

-Vous avez fais un déni de grossesse. Ca arrive de plus en plus chez les jeunes sorcières aujourd'hui. Vous ne vous êtes rendue compte de rien car votre corps n'a pas évolué comme lors d'une grossesse normale. Cela va rapidement changer.

-Vous…est ce que vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ? A la directrice ?

-Non ça restera notre petit secret. J'en ai vu bien d'autre dans cette école, croyez moi.

-Oh oui je vous crois. Mais alors, est ce que le bébé…?

-Tout va bien Miss Granger ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais vous devez vous reposer, et surtout éviter le stress.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment. Il y a l'attente des résultats, la recherche d'un travail, l'arrivée de cet enfant et…

Elle se ravisa aussitôt. Elle avait pensé à l'annonce d'Arthur, à la réaction de Mrs. Weasley et de toute la famille mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler.

-Faites le maximum pour ne pas vous surmener, si vous voulez un bébé en bonne santé.

-Entendu.

-Messieurs Potter et Weasley voulaient vous voir, est ce que je peux les faire entrer ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup Madame Pomfresh.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna alors que l'instant d'après, Harry et Ron faisaient leur apparition dans la pièce. Harry tenant un magnifique bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

-C'est de la part de Ron et moi.

-Merci beaucoup elles sont magnifiques !

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras puisqu'il s'était assis sur son lit juste à côté d'elle, et elle fit un faible sourire à Ron, qui était resté debout au bord du lit.

-Qu'est qu'à dit Madame Pomfresh ? demanda Harry l'air concerné.

-Ce n'est rien de grave. Juste un peu de surmenage à cause des examens.

-Tu n'as jamais eu ça pourtant.

-C'est vrai mais cette année l'enjeu était beaucoup plus important. C'est pour notre diplôme, nos résultats vont conditionner l'endroit où on sera embauché, notre futur, ce qu'on va faire de notre vie. Je crois que je me suis trop mise la pression.

-Pourtant si y a bien une personne qui va réussir et qui obtiendra tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est bien toi.

-Merci.

-En tout cas tu as très bonne mine ! lança Ron. On…on dirait pas que tu viens de faire un malaise.

-Merci Ron.

-On s'est beaucoup inquiété tu sais, poursuivit-il les oreilles un peu rouge.

-Tout va bien maintenant, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle était contente de voir Ron lui adresser de nouveau la parole, mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Le lendemain matin ils allaient prendre le train, ils allaient quitter Poudlard, commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie où il n'y aurait pas de place pour leur amitié. Hermione les remercia pour leur visite, et décida de se reposer encore un peu le temps que la potion de Madame Pomfresh pour la détendre fasse complètement effet. Quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ami avec un sourire béat dessiné sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione était particulièrement belle aujourd'hui ?

-Ben, pas plus que d'habitude.

-Si, elle était vraiment belle. J'ai été idiot de réagir comme ça après notre rupture. Au contraire, j'aurais du tout faire pour la récupérer.

-Parfois on se rend compte trop tard de ce qu'on a perdu.

-C'est peut-être pas encore trop tard.

Harry s'arrêta net en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé pendant près d'un an.

-C'est pas important ça, s'exclama Ron toujours en souriant en s'avançant vers lui. Hermione, c'est la femme de ma vie j'en suis sûr. Je vais la récupérer, et ensuite je vais l'épouser !

Sans rien ajouter d'autre il reprit son chemin vers la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry toujours bouche bée immobile dans le couloir.

Le lendemain, le voyage en train se passa dans la même effervescence, la même euphorie et la même émotion que leur dernière soirée au château. C'était une période de leur vie qui s'achevait, alors qu'ils entraient dans la vie active. Ils avaient fais leurs adieux à Poudlard, et après avoir passé tant d'années ensembles, avoir vécus tellement de choses ils se faisaient également tous leurs au revoir, sans savoir vraiment quand ils se reverraient. Pendant tout le trajet, Hermione avait été particulièrement angoissée, les mains moites, les jambes tremblantes et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle récupérèrent toutes leurs affaires, et ils furent surpris de voir Bill, seul, les attendre sur le quai. Il salua chaleureusement son frère et sa sœur, avant de serrer la main de Harry et de faire un faible sourire à Hermione. Il avait l'air un peu pâle, et elle compris tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui vient nous chercher ? demanda Ginny. Maman n'est pas à la maison ?

-Si elle y est. Papa aussi d'ailleurs.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre encore plus fort. Elle était la seule avec Bill visiblement à savoir ce qui était en train de se passer au Terrier, et le teint pâle et angoissé du jeune homme ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda à son tour Ron ayant bien remarqué l'état de son frère.

-Il…il vaut mieux qu'on en parle tous à la maison.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, ils prirent le portoloin que Bill avait amené avec lui. Hermione cru qu'elle allait faire un autre malaise quand elle se retrouva avec les autres dans le jardin du Terrier. Mais ce n'était encore rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en entrant dans la maison. La cuisine était dans un état lamentable, avec de la vaisselle cassée un peu partout. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Arthur, blême et le visage un peu fermé quand il s'était tourné vers eux. A quelques mètres de là, il y avait Mrs. Weasley, et elle était dans un état encore pire que tout ce que Hermione avait pu imaginer.

Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, de la rage, de la colère et du dégout dans le regard. Avec les traits tirés elle faisait beaucoup plus que son âge mais surtout, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser complètement. Hermione eut à peine le temps de croiser son regard avant de voir une assiette voler dans sa direction, au niveau de son visage. La baguette dans sa poche, elle n'eut pas le temps de la sortir mais c'est Bill qui la fit exploser en plein vol au milieu de sa trajectoire. Il avait gardé sa baguette dans sa main en entrant dans la maison, visiblement il s'était attendu à une telle réaction.

-Arrête maman ça ne sert à rien de faire ça.

-Tu as complètement perdue la tête Molly ! s'exclama Arthur avant de s'avancer vers Hermione. Ca va, tu n'as rien ?

-Ca va merci, répondit Hermione la gorge serrée, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Bill ? Tu prends sa défense ? demanda Molly hors d'elle.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ron.

-Ce qui se passe ? Je vais te le dire moi ce qui se passe. Ton père vient de m'annoncer que ça faisait des mois qu'il couchait avec Hermione, qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il voulait vivre avec elle.

-Qu…quoi ? continua Ron en souriant, pensant à une mauvaise blague.

Mais quand il se tourna vers son père, et qu'il le vit une main sur la taille d'Hermione et l'autre caressant délicatement sa joue, son sourire s'effaça tout de suite.

-Non c'est…c'est pas vrai. C'est pas possible.

-Ron, écoute, commença Arthur.

-Non ne me touche pas ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Tu dis que ça fait des mois…que tu couches avec elle ? Non tu as pas pu me faire ça…je rêve tu n'as pas pu.

-On est plus ensemble Ron, lança alors Hermione.

-Ah oui ? Et quand est ce que ça a commencé votre petit jeu pervers là ? A la rentrée une fois que tu m'as quitté ? Ou bien avant, durant l'été, alors qu'on était encore ensemble ?

Devant le silence de la jeune sorcière il comprit.

-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi Hermione ! Tu m'as fais passé pour le petite ami ingrat, qui ne prend pas soin de toi, qui ne fait pas assez attention à toi. Mais en fait, la cause de cette rupture c'était toi, et toutes ces cochonneries perverses que tu faisais avec mon père.

-Il n'y a rien de pervers dans notre histoire ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux baignés de larmes. On…on s'aime tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Arthur qui lui fit un petit sourire.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi…

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, c'était Ginny. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux mais il n'y avait pas de tristesse dans son regard, seulement de la colère, énormément de colère.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour. Ce qu'il y a entre mes parents, c'est le véritable amour. Toi tu n'es qu'une petite allumeuse qui vient tout foutre en l'air ! Tu me dégoutes Hermione.

Cette dernière voulue rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle ne trouva rien qui puisse atténuer la souffrance de son amie, ou en tout cas rien qui ne fasse pas envenimer les choses. Ginny se tourna ensuite vers Harry, qui était étrangement resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée.

-Et toi tu ne dis rien! vociféra-t-elle. Tu restes là, en silence. Tu ne veux pas donner ton avis sur le comportement de ta précieuse petite Hermione qui a toujours été exemplaire ?

-Arrête Ginny, souffla-t-il.

-Non ? Tu n'as rien à dire face à ce qu'elle a fait à ma mère ? Celle qui t'a toujours traité comme ton fils.

Voyant qu'il n'allait toujours pas réagir, elle continua à déverser toute sa colère sur lui.

-Tu ne sembles même pas surpris par ce qui se passe. On dirait que tu es même content pour Hermione et mon père, ça me donne la nausée. Tu…

Elle s'arrêta net, à moins de deux mètres de Harry, son regard plongé dans le sien et elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu le savais. Tu étais déjà au courant pour eux.

Devant cette révélation, tout le monde fut complètement abasourdi, Arthur et Hermione les premiers. Cette dernière se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de son amant pour s'avancer vers lui.

-Harry ?

-Je vous ai vu ! lança-t-il finalement. Je vous ais vu coucher ensemble, à Noel. Je…j'étais sous le choc, je ne savais pas comment réagir alors je suis parti, en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu t'en parler, je t'ai même poussé à me révéler ton secret mais ce n'était jamais la bonne occasion.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione mais ce n'était pas de tristesse. Elle souriait, comprenant que son meilleur ami avait été au courant depuis tout ce temps mais qu'il ne lui en avait pas voulu, qu'il ne l'avait même pas jugé. Il avait vu à quel point ses sentiments pour Arthur étaient forts et réciproques, et il les avaient même aidé à se retrouver en lui prêtant sa cape d'invisibilité sans poser de question.

-Tu étais au courant, et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ? s'exclama Ron.

-Ca aurait servi à quoi ? Tu aurais mal réagit de toute façon, et ça aurait perturbé Hermione.

-Perturbé Hermione ? Non mais tu plaisantes là j'espère !

-Ecoute Ron…

-Non je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ! Je te prenais pour mon ami. Je pensais que tu n'aurais aucun parti pris pour elle ou pour moi mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Ne t'en prends pas à lui Ron ! lança Hermione. Il voulait justement éviter ça, éviter cette réaction. Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile mais…

-Difficile ? DIFFICILE ? Non Hermione ce n'est pas difficile, c'est juste monstrueux ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation ? Je…je t'aime moi. Je voulais qu'on vive ensemble, qu'on se marie, qu'on ait des enfants. Qu'on ait notre petite vie parfaite.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

-Huh.

Hermione et tous les autres se tournèrent vers Mrs. Weasley, dont le regard lançait toujours des éclairs.

-Et qu'est ce que tu souhaites, à part détruire un couple et un foyer ?

-Mrs. Weasley, je vous assure que je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal. Je n'ai pas choisi ce qui arrive…

-Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

-Qu…quoi ? balbutia Hermione.

-Je veux que tu quittes cette maison tout de suite, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Hermione baissa les yeux, quelques larmes s'écrasant sur le sol. Elle sentit Arthur s'approcher d'elle dans son dos, et déposer doucement ses mains sur ses épaules affectueusement.

-Oui Molly, on va partir, dit-il alors.

-Non Arthur !

Cette fois Mrs. Weasley n'était plus en colère, seulement désemparée, et désespérée.

-Je veux que ELLE s'en aille. Mais toi je t'aime je…On va surmonter cette épreuve, ensemble. On va faire des efforts, et j'arriverai à te pardonner. Je t'aime Arthur.

-Molly ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas une simple amourette comme tu le penses, on s'aime vraiment. C'est Hermione que j'aime, et c'est avec elle que je veux vivre le restant de mes jours.

-MAIS ENFIN EST CE QUE TU T'ENTENDS QUAND TU PARLES !? s'exclama Mrs. Weasley. Ce n'est qu'une gamine, une petite catin qui t'a attiré dans ses filets seulement avec le sexe ! Tu es juste en train de faire ta crise de la cinquantaine. Et si ce n'est pas toi qui la quitte, c'est elle va se lasser de toi, et tu vas te retrouver seul, sans rien si tu pars. Reste avec moi, reste avec nous. Reste avec ta famille.

-Molly…

-Je t'en supplie Arthur, ne m'abandonne pas. Ne nous abandonne pas…

-Je suis désolé.

Mrs. Weasley se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de se jeter sur elle pour l'étriper.

-Tu vois ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu vois toutes les vies que tu es en train de gâcher ?

-Je suis désolée Mrs. Weasley mais je n'y peux rien. J'aime Arthur.

-Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu ne ferais pas tout cela. Tu partirais, tu disparaitrais de sa vie et tu le laisserais vivre auprès de sa famille.

-Je ne peux pas partir. Je…je suis enceinte.

Tous restèrent sans voix, à commencer par Arthur qui s'approcha de nouveau d'elle.

-Tu..tu es…tu es vraiment…

-Enceinte ? Oui, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Je porte notre enfant. Je l'ai appris seulement hier. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça, je suis désolée.

Il eut un petit rire amusé, comblé par cette nouvelle mais l'instant d'après, un cri strident venait de retentir dans toute la salle à manger. Une nouvelle assiette vola droit sur eux, mais Arthur réagit à temps pour la faire exploser avant qu'elle ne puisse les atteindre. Il lança ensuite un regard noir à sa femme, avant d'attraper Hermione par la main.

-Viens. On s'en va !

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi ce soit, il quitta les lieux en transplanant, la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras en n'ayant aucun regret.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione quitta l'hôpital Ste. Mangouste après un examen plus approfondi. Le regard pétillant, le ventre beaucoup plus arrondi après la fin de son déni de grossesse, et un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, elle se hâta de retrouver Arthur chez eux. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans une petite maison en banlieue, près de Londres, et Hermione avait déjà tout aménagé pour en faire un foyer douillet rien qu'à eux. Il manquait encore quelques meubles, et un peu de déco mais elle s'en fichait, le principal était là. En arrivant sur le pas de la porte, elle se précipita tout de suite dans la cuisine alors qu'Arthur était en train de se servir une tasse de thé. Elle se jeta dans ses bras avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser passionné alors qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle. A la fin de leur échange sulfureux, Arthur rouvrit les yeux en lui souriant.

-J'en déduis que ton entretien avec la guérisseuse s'est bien passé.

-Tout s'est parfaitement passé oui.

-Tu connais le sexe ?

Elle acquiesça avec un petit air malicieux, et les yeux toujours aussi pétillants.

-Alors ?

-Arthur, on va avoir des jumelles ! Deux adorables petites filles.

-Des jumelles ?

-Oui !

-Hermione chérie, c'est fantastique ! Mais ! Comment se fait-il que Madame Pomfresh ne t'ai rien dit ? Elle avait du voir pourtant…

-Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas me donner une autre nouvelle bouleversante, pour m'éviter du stress. Elle savait bien que j'allais l'apprendre tôt ou tard.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser de plus belle, mais ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers la porte qui menait au salon, dans l'encadrement se tenait Ginny.

-Ginny je…je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

-Je suis venue rendre visite à mon père, j'ai encore le droit non ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Ginny ne lui parle pas de cette façon ! s'exclama Arthur.

-Alors vous comptez aller jusqu'au bout, vous allez les garder ?

-Mais bien sûr qu'on va les garder ! lança Hermione en s'énervant.

-Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose, poursuivit Arthur.

-Papa tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je t'en prie réfléchis bien. Maman est prête à te pardonner, reviens à la maison.

-Il est hors de question que je revienne Ginny. Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à Hermione, ni à nos bébés. Et si tu n'arrives pas à te rentrer ça dans le crâne, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.

-Parfait ! Tu ne risques plus de me revoir avant un bon bout de temps.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante. C'est toi qui nous abandonnes tous.

Et sans un mot supplémentaire, sans un regard vers eux, elle claqua la porte.

-Arthur, mon amour, je suis tellement désolée si tu savais.

-Désolée de quoi ?

-De la situation, du fait que tu ne puisses plus voir ta famille.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. C'est avec toi que je veux être. Ca me fait de la peine que ca se soit passé comme cela, mais on n'y peut rien. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu culpabilises d'accord ?

Il caressa doucement sa joue en disant cela, alors elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il gémit longuement en sentant sa langue contre la sienne, sa main passée dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque et il sentit son bas ventre se contracter violemment. Sentant tout son émoi apparaître subitement, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui attraper la main pour l'emmener jusqu'au salon. Elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé, avant de commencer à se déshabiller.

-Hermione chérie, tu es sûre qu'on peut ?

-Bien sûr. C'est même très bon pour les bébés à ce qu'il paraît.

Il gémit de plus belle avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Molly n'avait jamais accepté qu'il la touche pendant ses grossesses. Ca avait été de nombreux mois de frustration pour lui mais tout cela était maintenant oublié. Il ne voulait plus penser à elle, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui importait à ses yeux. Dans quelques semaines le divorce allait être prononcé, et ils pourraient enfin vivre leur vie ensemble.

Une fois nue à son tour, Hermione s'installa à califourchon sur lui, en s'empalant directement sur son sexe déjà bien dur et bien gonflé. Arthur se raidit légèrement en poussant une longue plainte à cause du plaisir qu'il ressentait, avant d'ouvrir les yeux de nouveau en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione alors qu'elle commençait à bouger son bassin.

-Hermione, tu es tellement belle. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

-C'est vrai ? Tu…mhmh…tu ne regrettes rien ?

-Absolument rien. Hermione chérie, oh oui continue ! Continue ! Tu es merveilleuse.

Elle avait l'impression qu'à cause de sa grossesse, ses sens étaient complètement décuplés, et que chaque nouvelle pénétration allait la faire exploser. Elle avait l'inclinaison parfaite, le sexe gonflé et palpitant d'Arthur touchait son point sensible à chaque nouveau coup de bassin, elle était déjà au bord de l'extase.

-Arthur je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi. Je…Mon amour c'est trop bon…je…je vais jouir.

-Oui…OUI !

Il se déversa en elle tout en s'agrippant fermement à son dos alors qu'elle atteignait son point culminant en même temps, une explosion de plaisir partant de son antre intime et traversant complètement tout son corps. Tremblante, elle se laissa reposer tout contre son torse alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

Trois mois plus tard, le ventre d'Hermione s'était considérablement arrondi, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière et également d'Arthur. La grossesse se passait sans le moindre problème, et Hermione s'était rapidement habituée à sa transformation et à ce nouveau corps. Arthur faisait tout pour lui rendre la vie plus facile, répondant à ses moindres désirs (qui n'étaient pas en nombre exorbitant non plus) et à ses moindres interrogations. Il avait eut le plaisir de vivre 6 grossesses dont une des jumeaux alors toute son expérience était bonne à prendre. Malgré tout, Hermione commençait à tourner en rond dans sa maison, et elle avait rapidement annoncé à Arthur qu'elle souhaitait commencer à travailler après l'accouchement. Elle avait eut peur de sa réaction, mais à sa grande surprise elle le vit accueillir la nouvelle avec beaucoup de contentement et d'entrain. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé en femme au foyer, et lui avait même annoncé que ça aurait été du gâchis pour la communauté des sorciers qu'elle n'exploite pas toutes ses connaissances et ses talents. Elle avait repris contact avec le chef du Département de la justice magique qu'elle n'avait finalement pas revu, et ils avaient convenu d'un nouvel entretien sitôt qu'elle serait remise de l'accouchement.

Harry travaillait aussi au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait brillamment réussi ses épreuves d'ASPIC et avait intégré le bureau des Aurors début Aout. Il se retrouvait à travailler en équipe avec un homme plus âgé qui le prenait un peu de haut mais il était obligé de passer par là. Il avait eu beau affronté des Mangemorts et Voldemort lui même à plusieurs reprises, il restait une jeune recrue qui devait apprendre d'un coéquipier avec plus d'expérience. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il avait trouvé sa vocation, arrêter les sorciers malveillants et parfois même empêcher qu'un meurtre soit commis, ce qui lui donnait grande satisfaction.

Comme convenu Ron avait rejoint George pour travailler avec lui dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, et ils commençaient à avoir du succès. Ginny quant à elle était entrée dans une petite équipe de Quidditch local mais ne semblait pas particulièrement motivée pour lancer convenablement sa carrière. C'était Harry qui lui avait parlé de cela, les deux amis ayant gardé contact depuis l'incident au Terrier. Ginny et Ron lui en avaient voulu pendant un moment pour n'avoir rien dit mais ils lui avaient finalement pardonné. Harry avait d'ailleurs promis de passer pour venir voir Hermione après le travail, pour lui raconter un peu les derniers potins au Ministère pour qu'elle soit au courant de tout une fois qu'elle prendrait son poste. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle entendit la sonnette retentir dans la maison, et qu'elle se précipita à la porte d'entrée d'un pas rapide, l'air particulièrement jovial. Son sourire s'effaça cependant quand elle ouvrit la porte, car ce n'était pas Harry qui se tenait devant elle.

**oOo**

Harry était toujours au bureau, mais il avait bientôt fini sa journée. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'action ce jour là, alors il avait passé l'après-midi à remplir ses rapports en retard. Il adorait traquer les meurtriers, arrêter les futurs mages noirs en puissance, secourir des personnes sur le point d'être agressées. Le travail de terrain, il aimait vraiment ça et ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait énormément. Malheureusement, le travail d'Auror ne consistait pas seulement à se précipiter au secours des gens dès qu'une agression était détectée. Non, après chaque affaire il fallait faire un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur la découverte de la ou des victimes, sur l'arrestation du suspect ou du fautif et ce travail de paperasse, il ne le supportait pas. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix, alors après une énième remontrance de son coéquipier, et puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'intervention sur le terrain cet après-midi là, il s'était plongé dans l'écriture de ses rapports pour rattraper tout son retard.

Une petite demie heure avant la fin de son service cependant, l'alarme de la détection d'agression retentit dans tout le service, et son coéquipier se précipita dans son bureau.

-Potter, attrape ta baguette dépêche toi. On a un code 14-41.

-On s'en occupe nous ?

-Un peu qu'on s'en occupe ! On transplane dans deux minutes.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois, Harry lâcha sa plume et agrippa sa baguette avant de le rejoindre. C'était comme cela que le département des Aurors fonctionnait. Comme pour les sorciers de premiers cycles, toutes les baguettes magiques étaient reliées à un système de détection, qui se déclenchait dans le département pour certains sortilèges, incluant majoritairement les trois sortilèges impardonnables et le sortilège de Morsmordre. Dès que l'un de ses sorts étaient lancés, les Aurors recevaient une alerte et également l'adresse exacte de où cela s'était produit. Ils ne savaient pas en revanche qui en était l'auteur, ni qui en était la victime bien évidemment. Le code 14-41 était le code utilisé pour l'utilisation de l'Avada Kedavra.

-Reste sur tes gardes Potter. On n'a détecté aucun transplanage dans la zone après l'utilisation du sortilège.

-Entendu.

-Et c'est une zone majoritairement habitée par des moldus. Alors il faudra qu'on soit prudent.

-C'est bien compris. Où est ce qu'on se rend ?

Son coéquipier lui montra le parchemin sur lequel était écrit le lieu exact de l'agression.

_Dans le salon_

_Rez-de-chaussée, en entrant sur la gauche après la cuisine_

_53, Rosendale Road_

_Upper Norwood, London SX15_

Harry se figea, la gorge nouée, le cœur battant. Cette adresse il la connaissait. C'était celle à laquelle il devait se rendre après le travail. Celle de la maison d'Hermione et Arthur. Le portoloin qu'il avait pris avec son coéquipier les fit apparaître dans une petite ruelle, à l'abri des regards mais Harry voyait très bien où il était. Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la maison où avait eu lieu l'agression, sous le regard médusé du vieux sorcier.

-Potter attend. Potter !

Harry n'écouta rien et entra en trombe dans la maison, la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée. Il se précipita à gauche, dans la cuisine et remarqua de nombreuses fissures sur les murs, et beaucoup de choses explosées sur le sol. Il y avait eut un duel dans la maison. Il se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté, le salon et là il se figea. Son regard se posa dans un premier temps sur Mrs. Weasley. Elle était là, debout, le regard vide, les lèvres et les mains tremblantes, le teint pâle. Elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Il se tourna ensuite de l'autre côté de la pièce, et à cause de l'émotion, il eut un haut le cœur et il laissa échapper sa baguette. Juste à côté du canapé, il y avait Hermione, allongée par terre, le teint pâle, et surtout le regard vide. Elle ne bougeait pas.

-Hermione !

Il se précipita vers elle, sans entendre son coéquipier arriver sur les lieux juste après lui. Il n'entendit pas de remontrance de sa part, ce dernier voyait bien qu'il connaissait la victime.

-Hermione !

Il commença à la secouer mais ça ne servait à rien. Elle était déjà partie, il ne pouvait seulement pas le reconnaître, pas l'accepter.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fais. QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIS ! cria-t-il à l'intention de Mrs. Weasley, qui restait toujours au même endroit, sans bouger, figée par le geste qu'elle venait de faire, et pas le corps inerte d'Hermione devant elle.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers son coéquipier, les larmes aux yeux et ce dernier s'avança pour déposer une main amicale sur son épaule. Il s'occupa ensuite de Mrs. Weasley, testant sa baguette en constatant que c'était bien elle qui avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra.

Un bruit se fit ensuite entendre à l'entrée de la maison, et instinctivement, le coéquipier d'Harry brandit sa baguette.

-Maman ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ginny.

-Sortez d'ici, c'est une scène de crime !

-C'est ma mère ! Écartez-vous.

-Une scène de crime mais…lança Ron avant que son regard ne se pose sur Harry, en larmes, puis sur le corps d'Hermione juste à côté de lui.

Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais l'Auror l'en empêcha, tout comme il empêcha Ginny de rejoindre sa mère. Il alla ensuite boucler le périmètre pour empêcher d'autres civils de s'approcher, alors que Ron tombait à genoux par terre. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est la voix de Mr. Weasley qu'ils entendirent tous, et Harry se leva précipitamment.

-Matherson ? s'exclama Arthur en voyant son collègue à l'entrée de la maison.

-Weasley ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, ce n'est pas ton domaine.

-Mon domaine ? Mais j'habite ici.

L'Auror écarquilla les yeux, mais avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit d'autre, Harry les avait rejoins.

-Mr. Weasley ! Vous…vous ne devez pas entrer.

-Harry ?

En voyant l'état du jeune homme, et leur présence dans sa maison il compris aussitôt. Il essaya d'entrer en force mais Harry et l'Auror tentèrent de l'en empêcher.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Laissez-moi…

Il arriva à se détacher de leur étreinte et il se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison. En le voyant, Mrs Weasley parut reprendre ses esprits. Elle se précipita vers lui en posant ses mains sur son torse.

-Arthur…je…C'est fait ! C'est réglé. Tout est réglé chéri. Tu vas pouvoir revenir à la maison. Tu vas pouvoir revenir auprès de moi.

-Molly mais enfin qu'est ce que tu as fait !? s'exclama-t-il en l'agrippant violemment par les bras pour enlever ses mains.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et regarda dans le salon, jusqu'à tomber sur le corps sans vie d'Hermione. Des larmes apparurent aussitôt dans ses yeux, son corps parcouru de tremblements.

-Non…non !

Il poussa violemment Mrs. Weasley qui s'effondra sur une commode, avant de se précipiter vers la jeune sorcière. Il semblait complètement affolé, et réagit exactement de la même façon qu'Harry, en niant l'évidence. Il caressa son visage avant de l'embrasser rapidement à plusieurs reprises.

-Hermione chérie…Non c'est…c'est pas possible.

-Arthur…commença l'Auror qui était rentré dans la maison.

Il déposa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de l'éloigner mais Arthur se débâtit avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Arthur c'est fini c'est…c'est trop tard.

-Non !Hermione…HERMIONE !

Le corps d'Hermione entre ses bras, la tête posée sur ses genoux, Arthur hurla toute sa détresse, le corps parcouru de sanglots, inconsolable. Un peu plus loin Ron devint fébrile et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner avant de vomir dans l'évier de la cuisine. Harry aussi était en pleurs. Il ôta ses lunettes pour s'essuyer le visage mais de nouvelles larmes apparaissaient à chaque fois.

-Et pour les bébés ? demanda-t-il discrètement à l'Auror pour qu'Arthur n'entende pas.

-C'est trop tard aussi. Le cœur a cessé de battre en même temps que celui de la mère. Je suis désolé pour votre amie Potter.

Harry baissa la tête, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. L'instant d'après une brigade de Ste. Mangouste faisait son apparition pour constater la situation. Ils allaient bientôt emmener le corps d'Hermione, et Mr. Weasley également qui ne hurlait plus mais qui se balançait d'avant en arrière en embrassant le front d'Hermione, le regard vide de toute expression. Un guérisseur lui donna un calmant, avant de l'aider à se relever pour qu'il les accompagne à l'hôpital. De toute façon, il ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer du corps d'Hermione. Il les suivit à l'extérieur de la maison, sans un dernier regard vers sa femme ou ses enfants. Incapable de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry dut cependant prendre sur lui quand son coéquipier s'approcha.

-Potter. Il faut te ressaisir. On a un travail à terminer. Il faut que tu l'emmènes au bureau pour interrogatoire, lança-t-il en montrant Mrs. Weasley d'un signe de la tête. J'ai pris toutes les précautions, tu n'as plus qu'à l'emmener avec toi.

-M…moi ?

-Oui. Je dois rester ici pour prendre des photos de la scène de crime avant qu'ils emmènent le…le corps. Je suppose que tu préfères que ça se fasse comme ça ?

Harry regarda furtivement l'endroit où se tenait Hermione et il eut un haut le cœur.

-Oui je préfère.

-D'accord.

L'Auror fit apparaître un appareil photo, et commença à prendre plusieurs clichés du salon. Pendant ce temps là, Harry s'approcha de Mrs. Weasley. Elle avait les mains ligotées dans le dos à cause d'un sortilège, et le regard vide de nouveau. Il l'attrapa par les poignets et les avant bras pour la faire sortir de la maison afin de pouvoir transplaner, mais Ginny se mit en travers de son chemin.

-Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas emmener ma mère ? demanda Ginny avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-C'est mon travail Ginny.

-Mais c'est ma mère ! Tu n'as pas de preuves, tu ne sais pas si c'est elle qui a fait ça.

-Arrête Ginny t'es pathétique. Elle vient d'assassiner Hermione de sang froid !

-Parce que c'était une sale traînée qui couchait avec mon père !

Un bruit sourd retentit alors que Ginny s'effondrait sur le sol, se tenant la joue là où la main d'Harry l'avait violemment touché. Ce dernier fut lui même surpris par son geste, non pas parce qu'il venait de s'en prendre à Ginny en particulier, mais parce qu'il ne s'était jamais cru capable de frapper une fille. En tout cas il ne regrettait rien. Elle venait d'insulter la mémoire de sa meilleure amie et il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Comme la jeune rousse ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il venait de faire. L'incident dramatique qui venait de se produire n'avait pas définitivement mit fin à une seule relation amoureuse, mais à deux.

Sans même un dernier regard vers Ginny, il attrapa de nouveau Mrs. Weasley pour l'amener avec lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes quand ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur le corps d'Hermione. Harry passa ensuite près de Ron sur le perron de la maison, et ce dernier ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sa route. Il se contenta de garder les yeux baissés, l'air complètement perdu, comme sa mère.

En arrivant dans le petit jardin, à la limite de protection contre le transplanage, il ne se retourna même pas. Il refoula un sanglot et transplana, tenant fermement celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une seconde mère par le bras, sachant pertinemment que désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant.


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Harry se tenait devant la bâtisse qui fut autrefois l'endroit qu'il préférait le plus au monde, si on mettait Poudlard de côté. L'endroit où il avait passé de nombreux moments de joie, des étés formidables aux côtés des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, l'endroit où durant chaque vacance d'été il avait espéré pouvoir venir le plus tôt possible. Le Terrier. La maison des Weasley. Aujourd'hui ce havre de paix n'était plus, tout avait disparu. Bien sur la bâtisse et les aménagements alentours étaient toujours là : les murs de travers, le jardin boueux et couverts de mauvaises herbes, les fenêtres poussiéreuses. La maison était encore debout, mais plus personne n'y vivait, cela faisait un moment qu'elle était abandonnée.

Alors qu'il marchait dans l'allée principale qui menait à la porte d'entrée, submergé par l'émotion et tous les souvenirs qu'il avait dans ces lieux, il repensa avec tristesse et amertume aux derniers événements qui avaient conduit à cette situation. Oui, il repensa à ce que lui et la famille Weasley avaient vécu après la journée fatidique où Hermione était partie, et il versa plusieurs larmes.

Mrs. Weasley fut jugée rapidement après son arrestation, et jugée coupable d'homicide volontaire avec circonstances aggravantes pour l'assassinat d'Hermione et de ses deux enfants qu'elle portait encore en elle au moment du meurtre. La sentence était tombée comme un coup de massue pour elle comme pour les enfants Weasley la prison à perpétuité. Harry se souvenait encore comment elle avait hurlé dans la salle d'audience quand on lui avait annoncé le verdict. Elle s'était déchainée dans les bras des deux Aurors qui la tenaient fermement, en criant qu'Hermione lui avait volé son mari, qu'elle avait eut ce qu'elle méritait et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle passe le restant de ses jours à Azkaban. A ce moment là, malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour cette femme, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère en entendant les propos qu'elle avait tenus. Il ne revit plus jamais Mrs. Weasley après cette journée là.

Mr. Weasley ne lui rendit jamais visite en prison non plus. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas allé assister à l'audience de Molly, la douleur de la perte d'Hermione encore trop forte pour lui à ce moment là. Il ne se remit d'ailleurs jamais de la mort du dernier grand amour de sa vie, et aussi des deux petites filles qu'elle avait porté en elle et qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé prendre dans ses bras et embrasser. Quelques semaines après l'enfermement de son ex femme, et une fois le divorce prononcé, il avait mis fin à ses jours en prenant une forte de dose de poison. Harry l'avait appris par Kingsley, car même s'il n'en avait jamais voulu au sorcier pour son histoire avec sa meilleure amie, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés après la mort de cette dernière. Harry avait été terriblement choqué et attristé d'apprendre la mort de l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré un peu comme un père de substitution mais quelque part il avait compris. Il avait vu un amour si fort entre lui et Hermione, qu'il comprenait qu'il n'ait pas pu continuer à vivre sans elle.

Harry n'avait plus jamais reparlé à Ginny non plus. Leur relation avait déjà commencé à battre de l'aile avant toute cette histoire, mais c'est bien au moment où il avait arrêté la mère de la jeune fille que leur relation s'était achevée. Après une violente dispute où ils s'étaient dis leurs quatre vérités, ils s'étaient séparés en mauvais terme. Elle en avait voulu à Harry pour beaucoup de choses. Pour ne pas l'avoir mise au courant, pour avoir arrêté sa mère alors qu'il n'avait fait que son travail, et surtout pour avoir en quelque sorte prit la défense d'Hermione et de Mr. Weasley. Tout était fini entre eux, mais Harry ne regrettait rien, et au final il n'avait pas été aussi touché et perturbé par cette séparation. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Ginny n'était pas la femme de sa vie, et même s'il aurait préféré rester ami avec elle, vu la situation, il était préférable au final qu'ils prennent tous les deux leur distance. Et c'est précisément ce qu'ils avaient fais, au point de ne plus avoir aucun contact.

Avec Ron ce fut un peu plus difficile, mais au final le résultat était identique. Son ami avait fait une grosse dépression après toute cette histoire, et pendant longtemps il s'était enfermé en ne voyant personne. Plusieurs fois Harry avait essayé de lui parler, mais à chaque fois, Ron avait tenu des propos violents, de colère, de dégout et de mépris en s'en prenant tour à tour à Hermione qui l'avait trahi, à son père qui avait osé touché celle qu'il aimait, et à sa mère qui lui avait enlevé cet amour pour toujours. Le garçon jovial, chaleureux et un peu gaffeur qu'Harry connaissait n'existait plus, et il ne savait pas si Ron arriverait un jour à s'en remettre. Il n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui désormais, d'ailleurs aucun membre de sa famille n'en avait. Ron avait disparu un jour comme cela, il s'en était allé sans rien dire à qui que ce soit. Personne ne savait où il était, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ou quand il rentrerait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant, et son nom et sa photo trônait désormais dans les fichiers des personnes disparues.

Ce que les autres enfants de la famille faisaient, où ils étaient, Harry ne le savait pas non plus. Il n'avait jamais eu de rapports très poussés avec eux – si ce n'est peut-être avec George mais ce dernier était toujours en colère et refusait de lui parler – alors il avait tout simplement décidé de rayer le reste de la famille de sa vie aussi. Enfin, les premiers temps, quand il était amené à croiser Percy au Ministère ou Bill à la banque, il leur avait toujours fais un léger signe de tête pour les saluer, qu'il avait également eu en retour, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et aujourd'hui, même ces derniers ils ne les croisaient plus.

Oui le constat était amer et Harry n'en revenait toujours pas qu'ils en soient arrivés là. Ils avaient affronté tellement de choses ensemble, ils avaient survécu à la guerre, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley avaient même survécu aux deux conflits liés à Voldemort et pourtant, la famille était détruite. Et Hermione…La courageuse Hermione. Elle les avait sauvé tellement de fois Ron et lui, elle s'en était sortie face au Basilic, elle s'était brillamment battue au Département des Mystères et à Poudlard, elle avait survécu à la folie de Bellatrix…Et elle était morte si facilement de la baguette de Molly Weasley. Tuée par une femme au foyer, une mère possessive et épouse jalouse. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, assis là sur un tas de foin devant le Terrier, il trouvait cela tellement absurde.

Pauvre Hermione. Et Mr. et Mrs. Granger…Il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de penser à eux. Heureusement ce n'est pas lui qui eut l'horrible tâche de leur annoncer ce qui s'était passé. Mais pendant des jours, des semaines, les parents d'Hermione l'avaient hanté. Il n'avait pas cessé d'imaginer tout ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir quand on leur avait appris ce qui s'était passé. La mort de leur fille, la relation qu'elle avait eut avec un homme marié qui avait presque 30 ans de plus qu'elle, le fait que cet homme elle le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années (et que même eux l'avaient déjà vu) et surtout le fait que leur petite fille avait été tuée par la femme de ce dernier. Ca avait dû être un choc pour eux. Il ne voulait même pas penser à l'état dans lequel ils devaient être encore aujourd'hui alors il les chassa de son esprit.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la maison, il se releva et essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Que le Terrier reste à l'abandon où bien que le terrain soit revendu, le foyen exceptionnel des Weasley n'existait plus et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. C'était au final le seul foyer qu'il avait vraiment eu. Privet Drive avait surtout été une prison pour lui, qu'il avait été heureux de quitter. Et le Square Grimmaurd, bien qu'un endroit exceptionnel également, avait été plus un QG de l'Ordre qu'un véritable foyer accueillant dans lequel on se retrouve avec sa famille. D'ailleurs Harry ne pouvait plus y retourner, et il avait mit la bâtisse en vente. Il n'avait pas besoin de la maison pour ce souvenir de Sirius, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit, et les lieux étaient beaucoup trop chargés de souvenirs douloureux de tous ceux qui y étaient passé et qui étaient morts pendant la guerre. C'était mieux ainsi.

Remit de ses émotions, heureux d'avoir pu faire un véritable adieu à la maison et donc aux membres de la famille Weasley, Harry disparu en transplanant, enfin prêt à construire sa nouvelle vie.


End file.
